Je ne les veux pas !
by Rustal D Amandine
Summary: "Je ne les veux pas ! Vous ne comprenez pas ? Regardez ce que j'ai fait par ma faute ! ". Des catastrophes, la peur, l'angoisse, la panique pourraient être les 3 pires ennemis d'Arianne, mais ses pires ennemis, ce sont eux. Elle ne les veut pas, pourtant ils feront tout pour rester. Son destin se résume à… l'impuissance.
1. Marineford lieu de toutes les rencontres

Bonjour à vous !

Je vous ai manqué ? Probablement, puisque certains sont allés jusqu'à m'envoyer un petit mail sur quand je posterai une nouvelle fic ^^. Ca m'a fait plaisir 3

Je voudrais remercier bêta : Yumiko-no-Tamashi.

J'apprendrais à personne que One Piece ne m'appartient pas SAUF mes OC ^w^ voui faut pas pousser non plus.

Avant que vous m'étrangliez, ou que vous m'accusez de Mary-Sue, je vous demanderai de lire le prologue jusqu'au chapitre 3, sachant que le chapitre 3 va faire que confirmer le 2 et surtout le prologue.

Ma bêta Yumiko-no-Tamashi pour ça n'a pas trouvé que j'étais tombée dans le Mary-Sue, elle lit pour l'instant (on est au chapitre 13) et a part les fautes et certains passages à développer elle ne m'a pas dit de changer ou supprimer des passages.

Petite nouveauté, pour ceux qui m'ont lu, vous verrez qu'il y a beaucoup plus de descriptif !

Alors, alors, pensez-vous qu'il s'agisse de ma réécriture d'Un jour, une vie, une histoire ou bien de cette autre fic dont je vous ai parlé ? Dans les deux cas y'aura un OC.

Je vous laisse lire le prologue après vous aurez la présentation de mon OC.

**Mot de ma bêta :** _Le prologue permet d'avoir une vue d'ensemble et plante bien le décor. Je trouve que l'explication sur les armes antiques va permettre de ne pas se poser des questions tout au long de l'histoire. Et surtout, le début de l'intrigue arrive_ ^^

Oui il va y avoir l'histoire des armes antiques, alors avant que vous me disiez, « oui mais dans One Piece », stop, ont sait pas grand-chose sur ces armes, il y a des choses qu'on ignore comme le dit un personnage.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Prologue :**

Dans un endroit reculé, plusieurs hommes portant des habits de mage se rassemblèrent autour d'une bassine remplie d'eau. Formant ce qui ressemblait être un cercle d'incantation :

- Enfin nous allons pouvoir en savoir plus sur Jupiter ! s'exclama un homme. Quelle est la nature du cœur de Jupiter ?

De l'eau sortit un symbole de lumière :

- Il est de lumière magnifique, s'exclamèrent l'assemblée.

Chacun détourna l'attention pour se féliciter quand l'un d'eux hurla :

- Non regardez !  
- Le symbole du mal et de la possession….  
- Cela veut dire que ce cœur va devenir maléfique…  
- Non, coupa l'un d'eux, si c'était le cas, le symbole du devenir ou de l'avenir serait apparu. C'est évident, le mal va posséder le cœur lumineux, contre son gré, cela signifie qu'une chose, Jupiter est en danger ! il faut essayer une nouvelle fois de le localiser.

Les mages s'unirent autour de leur cercle d'incantation et se concentrèrent, l'eau devient trouble, blanchâtre…

- Toujours cette même volonté de ne pas être retrouvé… pourquoi ?  
- J'entends parler de Jupiter mais qui est-ce exactement ? demanda un autre homme.  
- Jupiter est comme Poséidon c'est une arme antique qui est ni bonne, ni mauvaise.  
- C'est-à-dire qu'il s'agit d'une personne ? continua le premier.  
- Oui, il est temps que je vous révèle l'histoire des armes antiques et leurs rôles. On comptait les Armes antiques au nombre de 6 : Poséidon, Jupiter, Saturne, Neptune, Uranus et Pluton. Deux d'entre elles, Poséidon et Jupiter sont des personnes. Nous savons tous que la princesse sirène Shirahoshi est la réincarnation de Poséidon. Elle a le pouvoir de communiquer aux rois des mers, mais aussi aux océans. La princesse Shirahoshi, même si elle l'ignore encore, est la gardienne des territoires marins. Jupiter c'est l'inverse, c'est le gardien des territoires terrestres. Pour Saturne, Neptune, Uranus et Pluton, ce sont des armes de guerre, et nombreux sont ceux qui les désirent. Ce qu'ils ignorent, c'est que seuls Poséidon et Jupiter sont aptes à les manipuler. Nous savions avec nos visions que les plans de Pluton seraient détruits, mais il existait un exemplaire construit que nous avons fait disparaitre. Pour Uranus nous ignorons où elle se trouve. Pour Saturne et Neptune qui sont très peu connu, nous avons réussi à les détruire. Mais il reste encore Uranus… nous devons mettre la main dessus surtout si Jupiter est possédée par le mal.  
- Quels sont les pouvoirs de Jupiter ?  
- Cela dépend du cœur de la personne. Si c'est un cœur pur, les pouvoirs de Jupiter seront bienveillants, mais si c'est un cœur sombre et ils seront malveillants.

- Cependant tu oublies le troisième cas ! Si tout comme il y a 800 ans la réincarnation de Jupiter est un cœur bienveillant, mais qui rejette ses pouvoirs, les catastrophes seraient à la même hauteur qu'un cœur sombre.

- Oui, effectivement, les pouvoirs de Jupiter se résument ainsi : c'est tout et rien.  
- Alors ce que disent les légendes est vrai !  
- Oui.  
- Il y a 800 ans une guerre mondiale qui a duré presque un siècle avait éclaté, le monde entier était avide de pouvoir et égoïste, tous les royaumes s'entretuaient. A cette époque Poséidon et Jupiter étaient toutes deux des âmes bienveillantes mais, Jupiter contrairement à Poséidon n'a pas accepté ses pouvoirs et les a rejetés, les détestant. Poséidon grande amie de Jupiter a tenté de la raisonner en vain, une dispute a éclaté entre elles. Jupiter a plongée dans une colère noire disant à Poséidon qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle ressentait et sa colère a entrainé un déferlement non désiré de ses pouvoirs. La guerre cessa sous le coup, mais la mémoire de tous les habitants fut effacée. C'est pour cela qu'il y a très peu d'informations sur cette époque et que les liens cordiaux qui unissaient la mer et la terre disparurent, la haine resta, mais pas les raisons. C'est pour cela que les hommes poissons comme les humains ne s'aiment pas et qu'il y a des tensions. Après ce déferlement d'énergie, Jupiter sur le point de mourir s'excusa auprès de Poséidon avant de quitter ce monde. C'est pour cela qu'il faut retrouver aujourd'hui la réincarnation de Jupiter.  
- Oui en effet, la descendance de Jupiter a besoin de l'aide d'esprit comme nous ou du mal pour contrôler ses pouvoirs, car elle est incapable de gérer ses pouvoirs seule. Il faut à tout prix qu'il n'y ait pas de reniement, auquel cas la colère, la peur, le stress, l'angoisse et la panique prendront le dessus et, ses pouvoirs avec sans aucun moyens de les arrêter, ils seront hors de contrôle, c'est le danger.  
- Je sens quelque chose, coupa un autre, je vois Jupiter…

Loin, de ces discours forts joyeux, une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains clairs, aux yeux noisette, au teint pâle tenait dans par un bras un panier et de ses mains gantés une liste pour faire son marché :

- Bonjour Arianne, comment va ta chère mère Adrianna ?  
- Bonjour monsieur, elle va un peu mieux, mais elle est toujours malade.  
- Quelle saloperie elle a attrapé, j'te jure… alors comme d'habitude ?  
- Oui.  
- Je te prépare tout ce qu'il te faut, repasse dans 20 minutes.  
- D'accord.

Arianne sortit et partit se promener, saluant les commerçants du village tout en donnant des nouvelles de sa mère avant de repasser chez le premier :

- Voilà tout y est, s'il te faut d'autre chose n'hésites pas à venir nous voir.  
- Evidemment, merci beaucoup.  
- Prends bien soin de ta mère.  
- Ne vous en faites pas.

Arianne courut panier en main vers sa maison :

- Maman je suis rentrée, je vais te préparer ton déjeuner.

Arianne posa son panier dans la cuisine et monta à l'étage avant d'entrer dans la chambre de sa mère :

- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda sa fille en épongeant le front de sa mère.  
- Beaucoup mieux.  
- Je vais te donner tes médicaments, tiens, dit-elle en tendant une cuillère de sirop.  
- Arianne, est-ce que tu as des nouvelles ?  
- Oui, le journal en parle depuis ce matin. Il aurait rencontré Shanks pour une discussion… mais on n'en sait pas plus, beaucoup émettent l'hypothèse d'une possible alliance.  
- Donc il va bien….  
- Oui.  
- Si seulement, nous n'avions pas été obligées de fuir….  
- Ne t'en fais pas maman, un jour nous serons réuni je te le promets, mais pour cela tu dois recouvrer la santé.  
- Ton père t'adorerait lui qui rêvait d'enfant.  
- J'espère, murmura Arianne en rougissant un peu, j'espère que le courant passera bien entre nous, j'ai très envie de le connaître.  
- Je vois que tu as toujours autant envie de connaître ton père, malgré les années qui passent… 30 ans vous séparent.  
- Plus les jours passent plus mon envie de le connaître augmente. Je vais te préparer à manger, ma petite maman. Appelles-moi en cas de soucis.

Arianne descendit préparer le repas de sa mère quand on frappa à sa porte :

- Ici la Marine, ouvrez.

Le sang d'Arianne ne fit qu'un tour, comme celui de sa mère qui avait entendu, se leva difficilement. Arianne souffla pour retrouver son calme avant d'aller ouvrir :

- Bonjour messieurs que puis-je pour vous ? ma mère est souffrante, donc si vous pouviez faire court pour elle je vous en serai très reconnaissante, répondit calmement et poliment Arianne.  
- Quel est le nom de votre mère ?  
- Messy, répondit Arianne.  
- Son nom complet ! rétorqua durement l'un des officiers.  
- Loria Messy, puis-je savoir pourquoi ?  
- Êtes-vous certaine que votre mère ne s'appellerait pas plutôt Lesokovich D Adrianna.  
- Non, son nom est Messy.

Sans crier gare les soldats entrèrent dans la maison :

- Lesokovich D Adrianna ainsi nous vous retrouvons, vous êtes soupçonnée d'avoir été l'amante d'Edward Newgate dit Barbe Blanche.  
- Je ne suis pas la femme que vous recherchez, souffla la pauvre femme souffrante qui avait descendu les escaliers.  
- Laissez ma mère tranquille, vous êtes ignobles elle est malade sortez d'ici ! hurla Arianne en se mettant devant sa mère pour la protéger.  
- D'après ce que nous savons vous avez 30 ans et vous êtes sa fille et probablement celle de ce monstre, alors vous n'avez rien à dire. Quant à vous Lesokovich D Adrianna malheureusement pour vous, nous vous avons retrouvés. Soldats arrêtez-les !  
- Vous n'aurez pas ma fille, souffla Adrianna qui utilisa son fruit du démon pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

Une fine poussière tomba sur les soldats qui s'endormirent :

- Il faut partir et vite ! s'exclama Adrianna.

Les deux femmes sortirent, mais d'autres soldats de la Marine entourèrent la maison. Adrianna usa encore de son fruit du démon, mais ces derniers utilisèrent un bouclier pour se protéger.

- Arianne pars, je vais m'occuper d'eux.  
- Mais…

- Pars, c'est un ordre ! Appuya Adrianna.

Arianne couru vers la forêt en serrant les dents pour ne pas regarder en arrière.

- Tu es beaucoup trop lente, fit la voix lente de Kizaru.

Le fluide de la perception la prévint de justesse et elle contra l'Amiral. Elle grimpa dans un arbre et sauta d'arbre en arbre avant de se cacher derrière l'un d'eux pour reprendre son souffle.

- Je sais que tu es là, prévient Kizaru.

Arianne serra ses mains et commença à défaire un de ses gants avant de se rétracter. Ayant baissé sa garde en n'écoutant plus son environnement, Kizaru la trouva et frappa en pleine face la jeune femme qui s'évanouit :

- Je t'ai trouvé.

* * *

Et Oui, vous l'aurez compris c'est la réécriture ! Attention voici une première fiche sur Arianne, qui va s'étoffer avec le temps, je vous présente Arianne !

* * *

Prénom : Arianne

Nom : Newgate

Sexe : Féminin

Fille de : Lesokovich D Adrianna et d'Edward Newgate dit Barbe Blanche.

Age : 30 ans, presque 31.

Née le : 9 avril

Cheveux : Longs, châtains clairs et ondulés.

Couleur des yeux : Noisette

Taille : 2m75, sa petite taille s'explique du fait qu'ayant une santé fragile, elle a été souvent malade, son corps a donc utilisé de l'énergie à combattre la maladie plutôt qu'à la croissance.

Mensuration : 100 E ce qui est normal pour sa taille.

Fluide : Ne maitrise aucun des trois, mais il peut arriver que comme Luffy, ils se manifestent de façon aléatoire.

Forces : Ne sait pas se battre, ni se défendre, mais connais quelques bases et principes.

Ses peurs : elle a peur de ses mains et des fantômes.

Passé : A fuit avec sa mère des années durant pour échapper à la Marine et au Gouvernement Mondial.

Couleur préféré : le vert d'eau.

Ses amis : d'ici quelques chapitres.

Caractère : Contrairement à ses parents qui ont un caractère fort et bien trempé, Arianne est tout le contraire. En effet, alors que le visage de ses parents expriment une certaine dureté, le visage d'Arianne est lui remplit de douceur, c'est quelqu'un de très maternel. C'est aussi quelqu'un d'extrêmement polie, de fragile, de vulnérable et d'autres facettes de sa personnalité apparaitront au fils de l'histoire comme la naïveté, ce qui l'amènera à formuler par moment des hypothèses très… fantaisistes.

Spécificité : porte tout le temps des gants et ce dans n'importe quelles circonstances, même quand elle se douche !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Marineford, lieu de toutes les rencontres !**

- Ace, révèle au grand public le nom de ton père, ordonna Sengoku.  
- C'est Barbe Blanche, s'exclama Ace sur l'échafaud.  
- C'est faux, ta mère s'appelait Portgas D Rouge et ton père était le Seigneur des Pirates, Gol D Roger ! révéla Sengoku.

Le public, qui regardait depuis des écrans l'imminente exécution de Portgas D Ace, fut choqué par la nouvelle. Ainsi, le roi des pirates avait un descendant !

- Mais rassures-toi Ace, tu n'es pas le seul dans ce cas, continua Sengoku en orientant son regard vers une silhouette étendue.

Ace regarda et il lui sembla que c'était une femme attachée près de lui, sa tête étant cachée par une masse capillaire.

- A défaut, de se présenter, je vais le faire à sa place. Elle nous a causé des soucis pendant sa capture, nous avons donc dû la maintenir endormie depuis. Cela fait 30 ans que nous la traquions avec sa mère, nous les suspections à raison. Je vous présente….

Il empoigna par les cheveux la jeune femme et la redressa pour montrer à l'humanité le visage de la deuxième personne qui allait être exécutée :

- Arianne Newgate ! Fille de Lesokovich D Adrianna et de Barbe Blanche !

Il relâcha le corps endormi qui tomba lourdement, fusillant du regard l'homme le plus fort du monde qui surplomber le navire à tête de baleine, le Moby Dick qui avait émergé de la mer par surprise ! Il espérait l'avoir un tantinet déstabilisé pour pouvoir avoir une chance de lui faire face, lui et son armée :

- Soldats, commencez immédiatement l'exécution ! ordonna l'Amiral en chef.  
- Père ? demanda Marco en voyant une non réaction de la part de son capitaine.

Il était plongé dans ses pensées à se souvenir de Lesokovich D Adrianna, cette Arianne ressemblait trop à elle pour ne pas être sa fille.

Il prit alors conscience qu'il était peut-être bel et bien père. En voyant les lames s'abattre sur sa fille, son côté protecteur et paternel prirent le dessus. Barbe Blanche ne réfléchit plus et fendit l'air et de violentes secousses déséquilibrèrent bon nombre de soldat présent sur la baie, ainsi que les bourreaux présent sur l'échafaud. Mais l'attaque ne faisait que commencer un tsunami se forma, Aokiji quitta son poste pour intervenir en gelant le tsunami et la baie. Aussitôt les pirates descendirent pour prendre part au combat.

- Marco, va les rejoindre, ordonna son capitaine.

Avec tout ce raffut, Arianne reprit connaissance :

- Aie, ma tête, gémit-elle en reprenant difficilement conscience.

- Exécutez-les avant qu'ils… commença Sengoku.

Marco venait de dégagez les deux bourreaux :

- Attention derrière vous/toi Marco, s'exclamèrent Arianne et Ace d'une même voix.

Akainu et Kizaru arrivèrent en renfort, Marco bloqua les deux Amiraux et Sengoku décida d'intervenir. Il se transforma et se saisit de Marco et l'envoya valser :

- Marco, non ! hurla Ace.

L'échafaud trembla, s'effondra et tous ceux qui s'y trouvaient tombèrent sauf les deux prisonniers qui se retrouvèrent suspendus dans le vide grâce à leurs chaines :

- Oh non mes gants, souffla Arianne paniquée.

- C'est pas le moment de se soucier de ses gants ! s'exclama Ace.

- Mais ils sont importants, sans eux je….

- Sans eux quoi ?

- Rien… rien du tout, dit-elle en s'enfermant dans le silence.

Elle évita son regard et regarda ses mains. Ace vit que son visage exprimait d'un coup une grande peur, alors qu'elle tentait de contrôler sa respiration. Elle regarda de nouveau ses mains et sembla être moins nerveuse :

- Hé c'est quoi le souci ? demanda Ace.

- C'est trop….

Ils chutèrent à leur tour, Curiel le tireur d'élite du navire avait explosé leurs chaines. Ace saisit Arianne par la taille avant de devenir de flamme.

Une fois sur la terre ferme, Ace incendia tout ce qui se trouvait devant lui, avant de mettre Arianne sur son épaule et de courir :

- Tu sais que je peux courir moi aussi ? suggéra Arianne.

- Pas le temps.  
- Tu as les deux Amiraux de tout à l'heure qui sont encore à nos trousses, informa la jeune femme.  
- La plaie ! fit Ace blasé.

- Ahhhhh ! Magma à 12 h !

- 6 h pour moi !

- C'est pas le moment de chipoter Poings ardents !

Ace et Arianne se sentirent voler, Marco les tirait :

- Marco ! s'exclama heureux Ace.  
- Allez-vous deux, dépêchez-vous de monter, ordonna Marco.

Les deux enfants montèrent rapidement sur le dos de Marco, qui peina à voler. En plus, Akainu ne les lâchait pas :

- Je suis trop lourde pour vous…

- Elle folle ! s'exclama Ace.

Arianne sauta du phœnix qui put prendre de l'attitude, elle par contre tomba et ses jambes lui en voulurent :

- Ca fait pas… mal…, marmonna-t-elle pour essayer de penser à autre chose que la douleur.

Elle se releva avec peine, ses jambes devinrent de glace, glace qui remonta de plus en plus :

- Ta place est ici….

- HE LE GIVRE VIENT ME CAUSER ! lança Ace avec insolence.

Un poing de feu apparut et fonça sur Aokiji, pendant qu'un cercle de flamme fit fondre la coque de glace autour de ou qui recouvrait la jeune femme :

- Non mais t'es givrée ! gronda Ace.

- J'étais… trop… lourde…, grelotta Arianne.

Ace la prit dans ses bras tout en la réchauffant, avant de se diriger au plus vite sur le Moby Dick.

- Merci…. Atchoum !

- Tes souhaits.

- Merci…

Barbe Blanche ordonna immédiatement la retraite de ses hommes et alliés, étrangement les soldats en firent de même. La terre se mit à trembler et un gigantesque mur encercla toute la baie, armé de canons qui pointaient tous les pirates. Les pirates alliés et ceux de Barbe Blanche, tirèrent à coup de canon sur le mur d'encerclement, mais il n'avait même pas une égratignure. Barbe Blanche tenta sa chance, mais son attaque fut veine.

- Non mais, c'est quoi ce mur ! s'exclama Curiel.

[Flash-back]

26 ans plus tôt, une petite fille tenta désespérément de toucher son adversaire et maitre du moment par la même occasion avec un petit sabre en bois. Sauf que son adversaire était rapide et évitait très facilement ses attaques. La petite fille tomba une nouvelle fois s'emmêlant les jambes :

- Aie… j'en ai marre, j'y arrive pas…, gémit l'enfant à terre.  
- Tu sais Arianne, parfois pour vaincre un ennemi, il faut utiliser ses propres armes.  
- Tu te fous de moi Shanks ?  
- Non gamine, je sais être sérieux ! dit-il avant de lui tirer la langue et de faire l'imbécile.  
- MENTEUR !

- C'est pas une mioche de 4 ans qui m'aura, ria Shanks.

Arianne lui donna un coup dans son pied droit avec son petit sabre en bois, Shanks sautilla et se tenant son pied endoloris :

- Je suis pas une mioche ! Un jour je serais plus forte que toi et je te prouverai que je suis pas une mioche !

- Oh ne sois pas vexée, tu es encore petite.

- Je suis pas petite !

- Tu ne m'arrives même pas aux genoux.

- Non c'est pas vrai je suis grande ! S'entêta l'enfant, grande comme mon papa, marmonna t'elle.

- Ahahahahah c'est un nain ?

- C'est pas un nain ! Maman m'a dit qu'il était très grand, méchant, méchant, dit-elle en lui donnant de misérable coup de poings à ses jambes.

- Ahahahahahah moi méchant, j'aurai tout entendu avec toi, ria Shanks.

Arianne lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia et lui tira la langue :

- Bien fait ! On dit pas du mal de mon papa, je te déteste ! cria-t-elle avant de partir en courant.

[Fin du Flash-back]

- Ses propres armes, cela voudrait dire… J'AI UNE IDEE ! Dites-moi est-ce que c'est possible pour vous de renvoyer les boulets de canon directement à ce mur, un genre de retour à l'envoyeur ? proposa rapidement Arianne au cinquième commandant.

- Si, c'est possible ? Les épéistes et sabreurs tous ensemble.

Les boulets de canon furent à cet instant repoussés en arrière pour frapper le canon qui les avait envoyés. Le mur ne résista pas et explosa :

- Cet idiot avait raison ! fit ahurit Arianne.  
- De qui tu parles ? demanda Ace.  
- Préfère pas te le dire, je tiens pas à ce que cet équipage le zigouille.

Surtout quand on sait que Shanks le roux et Barbe Blanche… s'adorent….

Ils arrivèrent à s'enfuir, même s'ils furent traqués par les bateaux ennemis :

- Ils nous poursuivent ! s'exclama Marco.

Les ordres furent donnés pour vite les couler, une fois qu'ils avaient dépassé Marineford, ils avaient repris largement l'avantage à être en pleine mer.

- Hé ça va ? Demanda Marco.

- Hein ? Moi ? Oui, oui, pourquoi ?

- Tu as l'air soucieux…

- Mais pas du tout.

Le stress transparaissait malgré ce que pouvait dire la jeune femme.

- Ainsi donc j'ai une fille, approches, demanda Barbe Blanche.

Arianne se crispa et avança avec la même allure qu'un robot vers son père.

- Tu as peur ?

- Oui…  
- Quel âge as-tu ?  
- 30 ans, bientôt 31.  
- Ta mère… t'a mis au courant ?

- Sur qui était mon père ? Précisa Arianne.

Devant le silence évident elle répondit :

- Oui, elle me l'a dit, quand je fus en âge de garder un secret….

- … Tu peux partir.

- Hein ?

- 30 ans… ça me parait un peu long pour me mettre au courant.

- On n'a juste pas eu de chance et puis si tu lisais tes lettres tu aurais su bien plus tôt !

Barbe Blanche la regarda avant d'éclater de rire :

- J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? demanda sa fille perdue.

- Ton insolence me plait bien.

- Quoi ? Non mais ce n'est pas de l'insolence ! Je te dis juste pourquoi tu n'es pas au courant.

- J'ai compris, où est ta mère d'ailleurs ?

- Je… je ne sais pas…, avoua-t-elle faiblement en détournant le regard.

- Hum… elle est en vie.

- Comment peux-tu être certain de ça ?

- Un pressentiment, répondit énigmatiquement le vieil homme, pour l'heure je crois que mes fils ont envie de faire la fête.

Il eut une acclamation générale et tout le monde aida à décorer le navire, pour Ace et Arianne quelle joie pour eux de retrouver les douches et les habits propres.  
Les infirmières avaient prêté quelques vêtements pour la fille de leur capitaine.  
Le hic, c'est que faisant 2m75, elle était plus grande que les infirmières. Les vêtements menaçaient de craquer et elle de mourir asphyxier à cause du haut qui comprimait sa poitrine :

- Hum…, on va demander aux mecs de l'équipage s'ils ne peuvent pas te dépanner, s'exclama une des infirmières, on revient.

Elle attendit un moment, avec pour unique vêtement sa serviette, avant de voir revenir les infirmières :

- Voilà, tu as le choix.  
- Merci.

- De rien.

- Dites-moi… auriez-vous des gants ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Des… problèmes de santé….

- Ah bon ? Tu as quoi ? Demanda une infirmière curieuse.

- Je ne veux pas en parler… désolé.

- On comprend, tiens voilà des gants, à la prochaine halte on t'achètera le nécessaire.  
- La prochaine… halte…. Impossible, dit soudain froidement Arianne.  
- Pourquoi impossible ?  
- Je vais partir dès aujourd'hui.  
- Hein, mais pourquoi ?

Arianne les ignora et sortit de la pièce, tout le monde s'affairait pour préparer la fête. Elle entendit les infirmières la chercher, elle se cacha et une vive douleur à la poitrine la foudroya :

- Ça recommence, paniqua Arianne.

Elle courut dans l'immense navire à la recherche de la sortie et une fois dehors, elle sauta discrètement hors du Moby Dick, Marco fusa vers elle pour la rattraper en plein vol :

- Lâche-moi, laisse-moi partir !

Elle se débattit et se retrouva sur le pont :

- Hé tout doux, pourquoi tu veux partir ? Surtout comme ça ? demanda Marco.

Arianne se sentit mal, elle regarda la mer, puis Marco et enfin son père :

- Il le faut c'est tout, je n'ai pas à me justifier.

- Dans ce cas, pars sur le champ ! s'exclama son père en colère cette fois.

Elle regarda ses gants, elle sentit le danger :

- Je ne voulais pas dire ça….

- Arianne parle-nous, fit doucement Marco qui semblait vouloir comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

Elle regarda la mer, sa seule issue possible, elle avança vers la rambarde, Marco la retient et lui arracha un gant :

- Rends-le moi, s'exclama Arianne presque avec horreur et en le suppliant.  
- Pourquoi veux-tu partir ? On t'a sauvé merde ! s'exclama Ace agacé.

- Ace ! gronda Marco.

- Parce que… parce que… parce que… parce que je suis une menace.

- Tu n'es pas une menace, rassura Marco en prenant la main dénudée de la jeune femme  
- NON PAS MA MAIN ! dit-elle en en la lui reprenant.

Trop tard en touchant la main non protégée, quelque chose d'étrange se produisit et Marco sentit ses forces le quitter. Il tomba sur le pont inconscient.

- Tu l'as tué ? s'exclama Ace pleine de fureur.  
- Non, il est inconscient, recula Arianne.

- Revient ici sorcière.

Elle se mit à courir pour échapper à Portgas fou de rage, elle regarda un instant Marco et s'enfuit à la nage le plus loin possible de tout. Elle s'arrêta après ce qui lui semblait plusieurs heures de course de natation sur une petite île désertée de tous.

- Ca ne veux pas se calmer, dit-elle en regardant ses mains tremblantes. Il faut que je me calme, reste sereine, il faut que je contrôle mes sentiments !

Elle serra ses mains au niveau de son cœur et hurla :

- Allez-vous en ! Ah j'entends les arbres se plaindre dans ma tête, laissez-moi tranquille.

Pendant ce temps sur le Moby Dick, Marco dormait toujours à poing fermé et tout le monde était inquiet, car toutes leurs tentatives pour le réveillé avait échoué. C'est alors qu'un nuage doré se dirigea vers l'équipage et ce nuage prit forme humaine.

- N'attaquez pas, ordonna Barbe Blanche en arrêtant le mouvement de ses fils.

Une femme grande d'au moins cinq mètres aux cheveux raides châtains foncés et aux yeux marrons clairs fit son apparition :

- Adrianna…. Après la fille, la mère, fit la voix de Barbe Blanche chargée de colère par les derniers événements.

- J'ignore pourquoi tu es si remonté….

- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile !

Adrianna voyant qu'il s'armait de son arme, redevint poussière d'or et esquiva l'attaque en se réfugiant en haut du mat.

- Edward Newgate ! Dis-moi que tu n'as pas tué Arianne ! Où est-elle ? Pourquoi je ne ressens pas sa présence ici ? Je ne te pardonnerai jamais si tu l'as achevé ! Elle qui voulait… tant… te connaître, hurla Adrianna en laissant des larmes de rage couler sur son visage.

- Pour ta gouverne, elle s'est enfuit, après avoir rendu inconscient mon fils ! Pars… immédiatement !

- Effectivement tu es un imbécile ! N'AS-TU DONC PAS RECONNU MES POUVOIRS EN ELLE ?! ELLE l'A ENDORMI ABRUTI ! Il n'existe pas deux fruits du démon identiques, rugit Adrianna. Si Arianne s'est enfui c'est qu'elle a pris peur ! C'est une longue histoire qui n'a ni queue ni tête ! J'ignore tout comme Arianne l'origine, mais avant que je t'en dise plus Edward, sache qu'elle est un danger pour les autres, mais aussi pour elle-même ! Elle ne se maîtrise absolument pas ! Quand elle touche quelqu'un de ses mains, elle a comme une sorte copie de ses pouvoirs. Et dès qu'elle se sent en danger, elle panique et les pouvoirs qu'elle a s'expriment sans qu'elle le désire ! Si elle s'est enfuit c'est pour te protéger idiot !

La voix d'Adrianna résonna dans tout le navire et tout l'équipage guetta et craignit la réaction de leur capitaine, jamais encore quelqu'un ne lui avait aussi mal parlé. L'atmosphère devient lourde et chargée, la colère montait dans le cœur de Barbe Blanche qui n'acceptait pas qu'on lui parle ainsi.

- Attendez, c'est pour ça les gants ? demanda une infirmière en réagissant.

Tout le monde regarda l'infirmière en question.

- Oui, répondit Adrianna, c'est encore la seule façon pour ma fille de contenir ses pouvoirs.

- Si, effectivement, elle possède des pouvoirs de fruit du démon, pourquoi ne pas essayer de lui mettre un objet en granit marin ? proposa l'infirmière.  
- Ça a marché un temps…. Malheureusement.

- Elle semblait si nerveuse et terrifiée… capitaine je me mêle peut-être de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais pourquoi ne pas écouter cette femme ?

- C'est inutile, vous avez devant vous l'homme le plus têtu qui m'est été permis de rencontrer, expliqua Adrianna. Je sens qu'il a comme renié sa fille. J'ai assez perdu de temps ici, pour ton « fils » le voilà réveillé ! Ma chère, vous semblez, vous au moins, vous souciez un peu de ma fille. Dans quelle direction est-elle partie ?

- Là-bas, désigna l'infirmière.

- Merci, dit-elle avant de redevenir poussière d'or.

- Adrianna…, explique-moi un peu mieux le problème de** notre** fille.

Adrianna se stoppa et regarda Barbe Blanche qui s'était un peu calmé. La femme souffla un bon coup, pour faire l'effort de se calmer elle aussi. Elle descendit de ses hauteurs pour être sur le pont :

- Très bien, reprenons tout depuis le début. Déjà explique-moi pourquoi tu as dit qu'on te prenait pour un imbécile ?

- J'apprends que j'ai une fille âgée de 30 ans, qui me dit avoir peur, je lui ai dit calmement qu'elle pouvait partir.

- Je pense que pour elle, c'était peur de ses pouvoirs, pas de toi, corrigea Adrianna.

- Elle s'est plus ou moins rattrapé, donc j'ai fermé les yeux et je l'avais accepté, mais le fait que tout d'un coup elle change de position en voulant s'enfuir, cela m'a irrité. Et je l'ai chassé je le reconnais.

- Quel gâchis, je suis désolée que tu apprennes que maintenant l'existence de ta fille. Quand tu es parti, le bruit courrait que j'avais été ton amante, à raison…. Les choses se sont aggravées quand j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte, les habitants de l'île n'ont eu aucun regret de me dénoncer à la Marine, de préciser que j'attendais un enfant dont le père n'était autre que Edward Newgate. Pour me protéger et la protéger j'ai dû fuir, des photos de moi ont circulé, je ne pouvais pas me cacher efficacement, tu comprends ? Quand j'arrivais déjà à rester sur une île déjà une semaine cela relevait du miracle…. T'avertir n'aurait fait que confirmer les soupons de la Marine, j'étais constamment sur mes gardes. Quand j'ai réussi à mettre au monde Arianne j'étais fatiguée par ma grossesse et toutes ces fuites, j'ai presque cru que j'allais la perdre. J'avais la chance de me trouver à ce moment-là sur une île tellement dangereuse que personne à part moi ne s'y trouvait. Pendant 5 ans j'ai vécu avec Arianne et puis, elle est tombée gravement malade, je n'avais rien pour la soigner. J'ai dû choisir entre prendre le risque de revivre la fuite pour avoir une chance de la sauver, ou ne rien faire. J'ai choisi de revenir à la civilisation, j'espérais qu'après 5 ans de silence toutes ces folies s'étaient calmées. Mais non… j'ai juste eu le temps de voir un médecin et de soigner Arianne, qu'on m'avait reconnu et le pire… c'est que… Arianne a été prise en photo, nos deux identités étaient révélées. J'ai fui encore et encore… quand enfin on pensait que notre cauchemar était fini, Arianne a, du jour au lendemain, acquis mes pouvoirs. Comme je l'ai élevée, tu te doutes bien que je l'ai tenu à la main plus d'une fois et ils se sont déchaînés, elle a bien essayé de les contenir, mais sans succès. J'ai acheté un bracelet en granit marin. Ça s'est calmé, mais… un matin en se réveillant, elle ne trouvait plus son bracelet, alors elle m'a avertie, je lui en ai racheté un et là... Son corps a comme absorbé le granit marin, plus je lui en mettais, plus elle était immunisée. A cause des pouvoirs qu'elle avait, elle a provoqué accidentellement de nombreuses catastrophes et nous avons été repérées. Il était presque impossible pour nous de rester longtemps cacher. Dès qu'Arianne est angoissée ou stressé tout part de travers, il faut qu'elle vive au calme et être traquée pendant des années ne l'a pas aidée. Il faut comprendre qu'avec le rythme de vie que nous avions, il m'a été difficile d'essayer de t'en informer, tu bougeais aussi vite que moi, se rencontrer nous a été impossible et les lettres je pense que tu ne les lisais malheureusement pas. Je me trompe ?

Barbe Blanche ne dit rien, sachant très bien que sa manie de ne pas lire ses lettres et à vouloir qu'on s'adresse directement à lui, le rendait en partie responsable.

- Elle n'a pas essayé de les contrôler ? demanda Barbe Blanche.  
- Si plus d'une fois Edward ! s'exclama Adrianna en craquant, mais plus les fruits ou les aptitudes qu'elle acquiert sont puissants, plus ils se déchaînent et font de dégât autour d'elle. Quand elle a acquis mon pouvoir, elle a failli endormir toute une île entière, j'ai heureusement pu contrôler la situation. Elle n'y arrive pas, la seule chose qui la calme, c'est le calme et s'occuper l'esprit et aussi….  
- Quoi d'autre ?  
- La dernière île où nous nous trouvions avant d'être retrouvé par la Marine n'avait plus de terres exploitables, elles avaient été ravagées par un incendie. Arianne a utilisé accidentellement les pouvoirs de la végétation qu'elle avait acquis plus tôt pour faire apparaître de grand champ de fleur, tous les habitants l'ont remerciée et aimée. A partir de là, ses pouvoirs n'avaient plus prit le pas sur elle, car elle vivait dans un climat stable et serein. On y a vécu là-bas trois ans, personne ne voulait la dénoncer et j'avais trop peur d'essayer à ce moment-là de te contacter, ça avait été si difficile. Je voulais la protéger, ses problèmes s'étaient enfin calmés, notre recherche aussi et puis… on nous a retrouvées. Toutes les peurs, les angoisses d'Arianne se sont à coup sûr réveillées, c'est pour ça qu'elle t'a fui et je pense, à juste titre que le fond du problème ce n'est plus seulement sa panique, elle rejette ses pouvoirs, elle n'en veut pas, c'est ce qui d'après-moi fait qu'elle n'arrive pas à les maîtriser.  
- Ca va être compliqué de l'aider.  
- Père, j'ai peut-être une solution, interrompit Namur.  
- Nous t'écoutons.  
- Sur l'île des hommes poissons parmi les trésors royaux, se trouve une perle, elle fut utilisée à de nombreuses reprises pour absorber les pouvoirs des fruits du démon ou encore les talents d'escrimeur ou de tireur et bien d'autres, des ennemis envahisseurs une fois capturés. Depuis Père que vous avez mis l'île sous votre protection, elle n'est plus utilisée, mais si votre fille est prête à toucher cette perle alors elle sera je pense libérée.  
- Je pense qu'elle serait d'accord, c'est pour elle un fardeau.  
- Hum… alors allons voir ce bon vieux Neptune. Marco, Ace, Joz, Namur, vous et vos hommes, allez venir avec moi. Je laisse Vista prendre les rennes, tachez de la retrouver.  
- Oui Père.

Au bout d'une heure de préparatif les 16 divisions se séparèrent.

Pendant ce temps :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Demanda Arianne.

Elle hurla de douleur en se tenant la tête et se transforma contre son gré :

- Non, c'est pas vrai, mais… Portgas ne m'a pas touchée, seulement… portée…. Cela voudrait dire qu'il ne suffirait plus que je touche avec mes mains ! Ma tête… pitié ! ARRÊTEZ ! supplia-t-elle d'une voix faible et souffrant par la douleur aigue qui la prenait.

Du feu sortie d'elle et incendia tout sur son passage. Il cessa quand Arianne tomba dans l'inconsciente, morte de fatigue.

* * *

Un petit mot ma bêta ?

**Bêta :** _Yattaaaa ! Ace ne meurt pas ! Pauvre Arianne qui se mange un saut immense, des jambes congelées et échappe de peu à la mort… Les retrouvailles entre Barbe Blanche et Adrianna sont tellement… chaleureuse XD Et les pouvoirs d'Arianne qui ne lui laisse pas de repos… Elle n'a vraiment pas de chance avec ce qu'il se passe sur le Moby Dick en plus... Le petit flash-back avec Shanks m'a plu et fait un peu rire. Qui est le vrai gamin entre les deux ? Telle est la question ^^"_

Voila voilou.

Bon j'espère que vous aimerez cette nouvelle version et histoire.


	2. Arianne en détresse

Re coucou !

Alors la dernière fois je vous avais dis qu'il faudrait bien lire ce chapitre et que le 3 va le confirmer… vous comprendrez à la fin de ce chapitre.

**Mot de ma bêta :** J'aime bien. Le fait qu'Arianne ne sache pas contrôler ses pouvoirs permet, je pense, qu'on éprouve une certaine sympathie pour elle et l'empêche de faire paraître Mary-Sue. Je pense aussi que ce début est ni trop lent ni trop rapide.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Arianne en détresse**

Barbe Blanche et ses fils se dirigèrent, accompagnés d'Adrianna, vers Sabaody pour revêtir leurs navires et, trois jours plus tard, ils purent plonger pour l'île des hommes poissons. Pour le reste des flottes à la recherche de la jeune femme, ce fut presque facile au vue d'une île très… différente des autres. Peu avait de roi des mers qui dormaient tout autour d'une même ile :

- Hé… bin… si Ace voyait ça, il boufferait tout, fit Vista en regardant dormir les rois des mers. Bon on va encercler les lieux. Comme ça, en cas d'attaque, on pourra la protéger compris ? demanda Vista.  
- Oui commandant !  
- Bien, on n'a plus qu'à prévenir Père que nous l'avons trouvé.

L'escargophone de Barbe Blanche sonna.

- Père, je crois bien que nous l'avons trouvée, elle s'est réfugiée sur une île normalement déserte.  
- Très bien, n'allez pas la voir, elle pourrait paniquer. Attendez notre retour.  
- Et si elle part ?  
- Vous la suivez de loin.  
- Compris, et vous ?  
- Nous sommes en train d'aller vers l'île, je t'informerai dès que nous avons la perle.  
- Bien Père… bon vous avez entendu ? On ne l'approche pas et si elle part, on reste à bonne distance, il ne faut pas que la panique l'envahisse.

Tout le monde hocha la tête.  
Quant à Barbe Blanche, il s'approcha de l'entrée de l'île des hommes poissons, qui s'ouvrit très vite. Il fut accueilli dans le plus grands des respects et avec des acclamations par le peuple sous-marin et avec beaucoup plus de formalité par le Roi Neptune et ses fils.

- Bonjour mon ami.  
- Bonjour Neptune, j'ai un service à te demander.

- Un service ? s'étonna Neptune.

- J'aimerai mieux en parler dans un endroit plus… adapté.

- Viens dans mon palais, on va en discuter plus en détail.

Après un trajet qui se fit sous un silence de plomb, ils arrivèrent au palais et chacun avait qu'une envie savoir ce que dirait l'autre.

- De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

- Pardonne le fait que je n'irais pas par quatre chemins. J'ai découvert que j'avais une fille qui possède un don étrange qu'elle n'arrive à maîtriser, créant catastrophe sur catastrophe. Namur m'a dit que parmi les trésors royaux il y avait une perle qui avait la capacité d'absorber ce genre de chose.  
- Je vois de quoi tu veux parler et je pense savoir où tu veux en venir…  
- Avec ta permission, j'aimerais que tu me la prêtes pour libérer ma fille. Je te promets de te la ramener une fois toute cette histoire terminée.  
- Je te connais, mais… s'il arrive quelque chose à cette perle, les habitants se sentiront moins en sécurité.

- Je te le demande, au nom de notre amitié.

Un grand silence s'installa, Neptune réfléchit, pesant le pour et le contre avant de souffler :

- C'est entendu, je vais te la chercher.  
- Merci Neptune, nous repartirons aussitôt pour revenir au plus vite, je te le promets.  
- Très bien.

Le roi Neptune disparut le temps d'aller chercher cette fameuse perle et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un tout petit coffret (pour sa personne) laqué noir :

- La perle est dedans. Ta fille n'a qu'à la toucher et ses problèmes disparaîtront.  
- Merci mon ami, je te promets de revenir le plus vite possible.

- Je vous remercie aussi, intervint Adrianna. Ça fait des années qu'aucune de nos solutions ne marchent et grâce à vous Arianne va retrouver le sourire, alors merci beaucoup, dit-elle en s'inclinant.

Neptune la salua ainsi que Barbe Blanche et ses hommes qui partirent sans plus tarder.  
Pendant ce temps, Arianne n'arrivait pas plus à contrôler ses pouvoirs. A plusieurs reprises, les commandants entendirent des bruits suspects. Et pour cause, ses crises étaient de plus en plus nombreuses et fortes, si fortes que l'île était vite devenu une jungle de fleur… quand elle ne brulait pas.

- J'espère que Père va bien, elle doit être claquée sa gamine, lança Curiel.  
- Pas forcément Curiel… elle possède les pouvoirs de Marco, qui ne doivent pas jouer en sa faveur, même la nuit, il y a des soucis, rappela Vista.  
- Oui, c'est vrai, accorda Curiel en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Mouai… moi ça commence à m'agacer de faire les nounous, grommela Fossa.

- Père a donné des ordres, rappela Vista.  
- Oui enfin bon, moi j'y crois pas trop à cette histoire. Moi, je te parie ce que tu veux que cette gamine et sa mère veulent juste la tête de père et se jouent de lui.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, répliqua Vista en levant les yeux.

- Tu y crois à ce que d'un coup sortant de nulle part une fille de 30 ans ? En 30 ans aucune occase de se croiser ? Moi je dis y'a anguille sous roche ! Affirma Fossa.

- On se calme, stoppa Vista en voyant que le navire se scindait peu à peu en deux camps, Père nous a confié une mission, on la remplit point, que ça vous plaise ou non !

L'escargophone du cinquième commandant sonna à cet instant, ce dernier répondit :

- Bonjour mon fils, nous avons la perle, des nouvelles ?  
- Oui, mais pas bonnes du tout, les pouvoirs d'Arianne s'intensifient un peu plus chaque jour et cela même la nuit.  
- Ce n'est pas normal, la nuit quand elle dormait ses pouvoirs ne se manifestaient pas, intervint Adrianna, ils ont dû augmenter, je ne vois que ça… où devons-nous vous retrouver ?

Vista leur transmit les coordonnées et une effroyable explosion retentit.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Barbe Blanche.  
- Tous à terre, ordonna Vista. Rondo de rose !

L'explosion avait projeté plusieurs troncs d'arbres que les commandants prirent soin d'arrêter.

- Ras le bol ! Moi je dis attentat, s'exclama Fossa en disparaissant derrière une porte qu'il fermait violemment alors qu'elle n'avait rien demandé.  
- Père, revenez vite. Le bateau se divise en deux camps… ça va devenir imbuvable et ingérable à la longue. Pour Arianne, elle semble avoir eu une crise du feu de dieu…, c'est calme maintenant, résuma Vista en reprenant l'escargophone.  
- Je vois… nous allons faire au plus vite, tenez-nous informés.

Arianne était inconsciente et recouverte de blessures jusqu'à ce que le fruit de Marco agisse et la soigne et lui restaure en partie ses forces et à la moindre force qu'elle retrouvait, ses pouvoirs les consommaient pour provoquer de nouvelles catastrophes.  
Arianne était à bout de force et elle préféra se laisser fatiguer, pour que ses pouvoirs s'estompent, c'était encore la seule chose qui faisait que ça se calmait. Malgré que son corps criait de douleur et de fatigue, elle se leva et décida de se maintenir fatiguée en faisant des efforts physiques de jour et de nuit et limitant son temps de récupération pour, à défaut de contrôler ses pouvoirs, limiter leurs impacts.

- 3457, 3458… 3459… 3460, dit-elle avant de s'écrouler, après avoir fait autant de pompe.

Elle ne lâcha rien, se saisit d'un morceau de bois et frappa avec rage le sol, les arbres, les pierres pour se défouler, ses mains s'embrassèrent. Elle se précipita vers une étendue d'eau pour stopper l'arrivée du feu. L'eau s'évapora seulement, mais ses mains devinrent de plus en plus brulantes.

- Non, non, non, non, il doit bien y avoir un moyen de les contenir. Il faut que je me calme, calme-toi, calme-toi.

Le stress prenait le dessus et elle était loin de se calmer. Au contraire, les flammes apparurent et grossirent sur les mains de la jeune femme qui paniqua de plus belle et un autre incendie se déclara…

Les commandants virent tantôt des fleurs, tantôt des cendres, tantôt un monde endormi durant les cinq jours d'attente avant le retour de leur capitaine.

- Elle est toujours là ? demanda Adrianna en direction des pirates qui les avaient attendus.

Il eut un gros silence, des regards meurtriers furent échanger par les pirates :

- Oui, rassura Vista en brisant le silence.

- Tant mieux, est-elle venue vous voir ?

- Non, répondit bien moins amicalement Fossa, et tant mieux.

- Ça suffit, coupa Barbe Blanche sentant le conflit venir.

- Je vais aller la voir, elle aura moins peur avec moi et elle sera heureuse de me savoir en vie, ce qui devrait éviter une autre catastrophe, avertit Adrianna.

- Entendu, mais Marco te suivra de loin. En cas de danger il pourra faire bouclier.

- Bon allons la retrouver, s'exclama Marco.

Ils se mirent en route, la végétation était épaisse, parfois en cendre :

- C'est des braises chaudes, elle doit être pas bien loin, constata Marco.

- Arianne ! appela sa mère.  
- Maman ? se montra timidement sa fille en restant caché derrière un arbre. Maman tu es vivante !  
- Oui, j'ai eu si peur pour toi, fut soulagée sa mère.  
- Non n'avance pas ! Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, d'ailleurs, je préfère que tu partes….  
- Non ! Arianne si je suis venue jusqu'ici c'est que nous avons trouvé le moyen pour mettre fin à ces pouvoirs.  
- C'est vrai ? murmura Arianne qui n'y croyait plus en osant un peu s'avancer hors de l'ombre des arbres.  
- Oui, mais tu dois venir avec nous.

- Pour aller où ? demanda angoissé sa fille.

- Sur la plage, tout ira bien Arianne, rassura Marco.

La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres dans sa réflexion, alors qu'elle voulait avancer, elle reculait, ne sachant qu'elle était la meilleure décision à prendre. Avec hésitation, elle suivit sa mère et le commandant, ce qu'elle vit d'abord c'était des monstres de la mer faisant la sieste et après les Moby Dick. Elle recula en sentant sur elle des regards suspicieux, soupçonneux. Arianne avait l'impression qu'on allait lui faire subir la peine capitale, elle regarda ses mains redevenir enflammées par le malaise naissant.

- Arianne garde ton calme, répéta doucement Adrianna.  
- Tiens ma fille, la perle est dans cette boite, tendit Barbe Blanche, il te suffit de la toucher.

Arianne fit attention de ne pas toucher son père et ouvrit comme elle le pouvait l'écrin avec précaution de ses mains tremblantes et ardentes, le coffret contenait de l'eau où reposait une perle grise d'une grosseur de trois centimètres de diamètre au moins. Arianne plongea ses mains toujours pris de tremblement, dans l'eau, elle hésita à toucher cette perle, ses doigts se tendaient pour toucher ce bijou et en même temps, elle les écarta craignant ce qu'il pourrait arriver. Arianne regarda sa mère qui l'encouragea du regard, elle ferma les yeux pour effleurer la perle qui disparut en elle et Arianne poussa un hurlement en se tenant la tête, alors qu'une vague d'énergie repoussait tous ceux qui l'entouraient.  
Dans le même temps une vague de poussière d'or frappa tout sur son passage, plongeant tous les autres d'un lourd sommeil. Seule Adrianna se réveilla bien plus tard, s'étant remise du choc, elle découvrit que sa fille était déjà partie.

Arianne souffrait, elle se tenait sa tête qui la brulait de l'intérieur, elle savait que c'était le signal d'alarme l'informant que la situation allait pour elle empirer. Ses mains furent recouvertes de glace.

- Aokiji ne m'a pas touché, murmura rapidement Arianne, est-ce que ça serait ? La perle ? Non ça ne peut pas en être la cause…. Tous les fruits ont un cycle de vie…. Mon cœur ! Pitié… je ne vous veux pas…. SORTEZ DE MON CORPS !

Le conflit intérieur qu'elle menait cessa, ainsi que ses tourments, l'espace d'un instant, Arianne respira incertaine et regarda autour d'elle, puis elle fut foudroyée par un malaise. Elle serra ses bras autour de sa poitrine, tentant de retenir l'attaque et là, un jet glaçant sortit d'elle, se dispersant aux quatre coins de l'horizon, elle s'évanouit tout de suite après. Ignorant qu'elle venait de plonger dans une nouvelle ère glacière le monde entier.  
Pendant ce temps :

- Amiral en chef ! Regardez dehors, s'exclama alarmé un soldat en entrant dans son bureau.  
- De la glace ? Demandez à Aokiji qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique !  
- Justement, ce n'est pas Aokiji, il est… en train de dormir….  
- Quoi ?! hurla presque Sengoku de savoir un de ses meilleurs hommes dormir et de ne pas comprendre la cause de tout ce bazard. Mais alors qui ?  
- On ignore, mais on a eu plusieurs appels de partout dans le monde et c'est partout que c'est gelé. Même si c'est incompréhensible, nous savons qu'avant il y a eu comme un grand flash blanc, ici, montra le soldat sur une carte.

- C'est tout près en plus ! Dans ce cas nous allons établir un plan et aller arrêter cet impertinent !  
- Bien Amiral en chef !

Barbe Blanche et ses hommes partirent à pied, Ace pesta à être de corvée de dégel, corvée qu'il lui fut vite retirer, puisqu'il fallait fondre une sacré largeur pour que les navires passent. Soit une perte de temps.  
Pour la Marine elle était sur le chemin, certaines troupes étaient presque arrivées sur les lieux.

Arianne choisit ce moment pour reprendre connaissance, ce qu'elle découvrit c'était que tout était recouvert de glace.

- C'est pas possible c'est moi qui ait fais ça ?  
- Hé vous là ! Arrêtez-vous, ordonna une voix.

Arianne se retourna et vit qu'on courrait vers elle :

- N'approchez pas, je ne veux pas vous faire de mal, supplia cette dernière.

Au contraire les soldats avancèrent vers Arianne pour l'encercler, elle essayait de guetter les gestes de chacun pour éviter tout contact.  
Celui qu'elle ne put éviter fut le coup de pied de l'Amiral Kizaru en plein dans son ventre, elle tomba lourdement au sol complètement sonnée :

- Ca ne t'a pas suffi d'être la fille de Barbe Blanche ? continua Akainu.

Arianne ouvrit grand ses yeux à l'approche d'Akainu. Toujours à terre, elle roula et évita ses poings de lave, sa priorité : ne toucher personne et tout de suite après : essayer de sauver sa vie.

- Laissez-moi partir, je vous en supplie !

Akainu se jeta sur elle, qui tomba dans sa fuite :

- NON ! Hurla-t-elle de peur en fermant les yeux.

Elle leva son bras pour se protéger et accidentellement Akainu se retrouva avec des feuilles bien vertes sur la tête en guise de cheveux ce qu'il l'arrêta net un instant. Ne sentant la mort venir, Arianne ouvrit un œil puis le deuxième et découvrit ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Tu trouves ça drôle ? demanda Akainu énervé en avançant et en devenant de lave.

- Non, pas du tout, répondit sincèrement Arianne en reculant, je suis désolée… je...

Elle se releva et couru, évitant le poing de magma que lui avait réservé l'Amiral, elle sentit de la chaleur dans son dos, Akainu devenait lave, une gigantesque vague de lave !

- Akainu cesse l'attaque, ordonna Sengoku. Toi tu restes avec moi ! dit-il en attrapant la jeune femme.

Arianne vit que c'était juste, s'il l'avait tenu plus bas, elle aurait eu son pouvoir à coup sûr.

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Et surtout comment as-tu eu les pouvoirs d'Aokiji ? demanda Sengoku.

- C'est un accident….

- Un accident ? Tu te fous de moi ?!

- Non, je vous le jure, c'est la vérité.

- Si c'est vraiment un accident, tu as intérêt dégeler tout ça, tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu as fait ! hurla Sengoku en la secouant et en serrant sa poigne sur sa prise.

Intérieurement elle voulut lui crier que « Si ! Elle se rendait bien compte », elle voulut dire qu'elle était incapable de tout dégeler, puis elle repensa aux pouvoirs de Portgas. Sengoku la relâcha temporairement, la jeune femme tendit ses mains vers le ciel. Et pria le ciel pour que cette fois, elle réussisse, juste une fois, elle souhaitait juste qu'une fois, une petite fois ses pouvoirs coopèrent. Elle essaya de changer la météo et au lieu de ça, le ciel s'assombrit, Sengoku réagit en la plaquant au sol.

- Tu avais une chance et toi tu nous crée une véritable tempête, dit-il en la relevant de force en lui montrant l'état du ciel.

- Je vous jure, je ne le voulais pas.

- A d'autres !

La solitude et le désespoir qu'elle ressentait, firent qu'en l'espace d'un instant la température chuta brutalement, même elle avait froid, car au fond d'elle, elle avait froid, froid comme le désespoir.

Elle, comme les soldats commencèrent à être recouverts d'une fine couche de glace, elle profita que tout le monde fut pétrifié par la température mordante pour se transformer en phœnix et s'enfuir définitivement hors de la portée de la Marine.

- Comment c'est possible ! marmonna Sengoku qui peinait tout comme ses soldats à bouger.  
- Hum bizarre, elle semblait vraiment incapable de gérer sa force, souligna Kizaru qui arrivait avec Akainu à adoucir l'atmosphère.

Les deux amiraux unirent leurs pouvoirs pour calmer ce climat. Pour Arianne, elle vola aussi vite que le permettaient ses forces avant de se poser :

- Je n'en peux plus…, dit-elle épuisé psychologiquement et physiquement.

Arianne était désespérée, elle se releva et regarda le paysage fait uniquement de blanc et de reflets bleutés. Elle s'effondra en pleurs.

- C'est un vrai cauchemar, j'ai l'impression que je ne vais jamais m'en sortir. Si tu m'entends donnes-moi un indice, n'importe quoi pour arrêter tout ça, s'adressa-t-elle au ciel. Tout ce que je voudrais c'est devenir normale…. Juste normale, je veux être normale.  
- Moi je vous trouve normale !

Arianne se retourna vers l'intervenant avant de crier :

- FAN-FAN-FANTÔME ! AHHHHHH !

Elle fusa aussi vite que lui permettait ses jambes.

- Non mais attendez, je vais pas vous faire de mal !

Le dit fantôme la poursuivit pendant qu'Arianne courrait désespérément et à chaque pas des fleurs poussèrent là où elle avait marché.

- Mais enfin arrêtez-vous, ordonna le fantôme en apparaissant devant Arianne.

Elle freina comme une dératée et se retrouva à quelques minuscules millimètres avant de s'évanouir de peur.

- C'est malin…, marmonna le fantôme contre lui-même.

Il toucha la peau de la jeune femme et entra à sa surprise en elle, s'aperçu qu'il pouvait contrôler ses mouvements, alors il la releva et il la fit marcher, le temps d'entrer dans une maisonnette abandonnée, il s'allongea avant de sortir d'elle.  
Quand elle reprit enfin connaissance, elle chercha à comprendre où elle était.

- Hé bin, pour avoir peur des fantômes, vous en avez peur….  
- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !  
- Mais enfin ne criez pas comme ça, s'exclama l'esprit en se bouchant les oreilles.

Qu'importe Arianne s'était levée pour s'enfuir, le fantôme alla à sa poursuite pour la deuxième fois.

- Arrêtez-vous ! Je ne vous veux pas de mal !

Complètement sourde par la peur, il prit possession d'elle et l'arrêta, mais il fut aussitôt éjectée du corps de la jeune femme.

- Vous… vous êtiez… dans l'équipage de mon père ? s'exclama Arianne en titubant.  
- Comment ?  
- J'ai vu des souvenirs à vous, vous étiez dans l'équipage de Barbe Blanche.  
- Oui… quatrième commandant, répliqua le concerné en se bombant le torse…. QUOI VOUS ÊTES SA FILLE ! dit-il en la regardant avec des yeux ronds. Mais pourquoi ne pas être venu le voir plus tôt ? J'ai loupé une belle demoiselle !

- Un coureur de jupon…. Si c'est ça ton aide le ciel je te remercie, soupira Arianne.

- Hé ! fit contrarié le fantôme du commandant Thatch. D'ailleurs pourquoi vous avez besoin d'aide ? demanda-t-il en tentant de la draguer.

- CA… CA NE VOUS CONCERNE PAS ! s'exclama-t-elle livide en se souvenant qu'elle parlait à un fantôme.

- Arrêtez de crier ! supplia-t-il. Oh non… la voilà qui repart, personne ne résiste décidément à mon charme.

Il la suivit, de loin et l'écouta parler.

- C'est un cauchemar, j'ai pris la perle et je me suis évanouie et rien de tout ce qui a suivi s'est réalisé, oui ça ne peut être qu'un cauchemar, dit-elle avec un rire nerveux sachant très bien que ce n'était pas un cauchemar, mais bien la réalité.

- Moi je peux vous assurer que vous ne rêvez pas, fit Thatch en lui envoyant un baiser.

Arianne cria de nouveau et voulu le gifler mais sa main le traversa lui laissant une désagréable sensation :

- Allez trésor, je ne peux pas être aussi cauchemardesque que ça.

- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

- Mais arrêtez de monté dans les aigues !

- DISPARAISSEZ ! VOUS COMME CES POUVOIRS !

Aussitôt, du bambou poussa de partout, se prenant dans les vêtements d'Arianne qui se retrouva suspendu et dans une position des plus grotesques :

- Génial, soupira Arianne.

Une petite pousse apparut au niveau de ses yeux.

- Bon toi le bambou arrête de me narguer ! s'énerva la jeune femme à bout de nerf.

Les tiges de bambou se retrouvèrent parsemées de pâquerette rose bonbon, arrangeant le moral de la jeune femme.

- Vous voulez de l'aide peut-être ? proposa Thatch en apparaissant parmi la végétation.

Arianne devint livide et se débattit avec ses branchages.

- Vous permettez ?

Il entra en elle sans attendra sa réponse et coupa les plantes à main nue tel un ninja.

- Voilà ! Alors vous me dites pourquoi vous avez besoin d'aide ? dit-il avant de sortir. J'étais avec votre père, de quoi avez-vous peur ? Surtout si vous avez vu mes souvenirs. Je vais pas vous faire de mal… surtout… quand je vous vois, dit-il en la regardant de haut en bas.

Arianne qui était assise à terre, recula devant le spectre :

- J'aime pas les fantômes…, dit-elle plus pour elle que pour répondre au commandant.

- J'avais remarqué.

- Et je n'aime pas les coureurs de jupon !

- Oh ça peut s'arranger, s'il n'y a que ça, dit-il en changeant de technique de drague.

- C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! répliqua Arianne en reculant davantage.

- Allez mon trésor, dis-moi tout, dit-il en tendant ses lèvres.

Arianne fit une grimace écœurée et s'éloigna.

- Si vous voulez m'aider, arrêtez ! CA VOUS AMUSE ?! MOI PAS ! cria-t-elle.

Le fantôme du commandant en prit un coup, alors il se plaça devant la jeune femme et dit le plus sérieusement pour essayer de la calmer, car il était loin de s'amuser avec elle et ses nerfs…. Bon il se dit que peut-être un peu.

- Calme, ça ne m'amuse pas de vous faire peur. Je vais cessez de vous draguer… pour l'instant, dit-il avec un grand sourire. Vous semblez avoir effectivement besoin d'aide.

- Je deviens folle, je me mets à écouter un fantôme. C'est définitivement un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller, c'est un très mauvais rêve….

- J'aimerai vous dire que vous avez raison, mais vous ne rêvez pas. Bon écoutez de ce que j'ai vue en vous, c'est que vous avez des pouvoirs de fruit du démon, dans ce cas essayez le granit marin.

Elle le regarda, lui en voulant de lui proposer cette solution qui n'avait pas marché, comme si elle n'y avait jamais pensé ! Elle a tout essayé, alors, elle claqua :

- Ce n'est pas un fruit du démon ! Dès que je touche quelqu'un qui a mangé un fruit du démon, je l'acquière aussi et plus j'en ai plus c'est impossible à gérer ! J'AI ESSAYE LE GRANIT MARIN !

- Calmez-vous, je vous crois, coupa Thatch, je vous crois. Avez-vous essayé de les contrôler ?  
- Oui, mais en vain.  
- Je suis sûr qu'avec un peu d'entrainement tout rentrera dans l'ordre….  
- Je ne les veux pas ! Vous ne comprenez pas ? Regardez ce que j'ai fait par ma faute ! hurla-t-elle en montrant la glace, je suis celle qui a fait connaître au monde entier une nouvelle ère glaciaire ! JE DETESTE MES POUVOIRS !

Aussitôt une violente explosion retentissante se fit entendre, la terre trembla, se scinda et se souleva de partout.

- Oh non, se calmer, refoule tes sentiments….  
- Ne faites pas ça, c'est ma faute, pas la vôtre, je suis désolé, fit doucement Thatch. Je n'aurais pas dû insister.

Arianne le regarda et craqua en larmes avant de s'effondrer, les tremblements cessèrent aussitôt.

- Si j'étais vous je ne refoulerai pas mes émotions comme vous le faites.

- Rien ne marche, j'ai essayé de laisser parler mes émotions, de me défouler dans un sport, le yoga, la détente, de les contrôler, le granit marin et enfin cette perle. Regardez-moi ! J'ai tout essayé, je n'ai aucune alternative, même pas la mort, je suis un logia et un zoan maintenant, un phœnix. Il n'y a aucun moyen….

- Si il doit y en avoir un, mais vous ne le connaissez pas. Séchez vos larmes, ça va s'arranger même si vous broyez du noir.

- J'aimerai… tant… vous croire, mais j'ai perdu tous espoirs, si vous regardez dans mes souvenirs… vous comprendrez, qu'il n'y a aucune solution, dit-elle en redressant son visage pour le regarder.

Arianne poussa un cri d'épouvante, le commandant Thatch se retourna pour comprendre pourquoi son interlocutrice était devenue blanche comme neige et tremblait de tout son corps.  
Il comprit vite, ils étaient entourés par une armée d'esprit, le commandant n'aimait pas ce qu'il ressentait.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Thatch en protégeant Arianne.  
- Ainsi tu nous vois, n'est-ce pas ? C'est une première pour nous, l'un d'entre nous t'a observé par hasard et est venu nous informer de plusieurs éléments. Tu possèdes plusieurs pouvoirs, pas vrai ?  
- Dégagez ! S'exclama Thatch en se rapprochant d'Arianne qui commençait à être en détresse respiratoire.  
- On t'a rien sonné ! Nous ce qu'on veut c'est le One Piece et le pouvoir, mais à l'heure actuelle des choses s'est difficile, mais cela va bientôt changer. Entrez tous en elle ! ordonna le fantôme.  
- Fuyez ! Cria Thatch à la jeune femme.

Arianne se remit rapidement debout, courut et elle balança diverses attaques qui se résumèrent à : une jolie et inoffensive pluie de fleurs.

- Tu oublies que nous sommes des fantômes chérie, ricanèrent les esprits.

Arianne essaya de leur échapper comme elle le pouvait, un fantôme se mit devant elle et le percuta, il entra et l'immobilisa :

- Sortez de mon corps ! hurla Arianne en l'éjectant.

Arianne était désorientée et titubait suite à l'expulsion de cet esprit, elle retrouva avec peine son équilibre et les fantômes profitèrent de cette occasion pour entrer en masse.

Arianne tenta de les faire sortir d'elle, mais son âme et sa volonté furent de plus en plus étouffée, comprimée par ses envahisseurs qui prirent le dessus.

Un rire franchit les lèvres d'Arianne, un rire inhumain, un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- C'est fantastique… enfin… nous revivons ! Regardez les pouvoirs que recèle ce corps ! Le feu, la végétation, le phœnix, la glace ! Et de ce que je vois dans les pensées de cette femme, un simple contact de peau suffit à avoir un nouveau pouvoir… c'est beaucoup trop beau, cela signifie un pouvoir infini, absolu, il sera facile pour nous de réaliser nos rêve ! C'est quoi ça… des souvenirs… c'est la fille de Barbe Blanche ! QUOI ? Ce vieux croulant a une fille ? Elle ?

- Libérez-la immédiatement, tonna Thatch en fonçant vers eux.

- Tu rêves ! Autant un humain ne peut toucher un esprit, un esprit peut toucher un esprit et un esprit possédant un corps vivant ?

Les flammes sortirent des mains d'Arianne qui frappa le commandant Thatch, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il puisse ressentir et être touché par l'attaque.

- Ca se confirme, on peut t'anéantir pathétique quatrième petit commandant de Barbe Blanche, bye, ria la voix désincarnée.

- Je vous jure Arianne de tout faire pour vous libérer.

Le fantôme du commandant Thatch se redressa et regarda avec rage, sa protégée s'envolée au loin.

- Nos voix ne font qu'une, il faut que nous restions unis, pas de coup bas ? Si nous nous séparons cette fille pourrait reprendre le dessus, nous voulons tous la même chose ! Notre union sera la clé de notre réussite ! Oui, nous aurons le One Piece et nous régnerons ensemble sur le monde entier qui se mettra à genoux devant notre puissance ! En parlant de puissance, allons retrouver le papounet, il détient un des paramécia les plus puissants, le tremblement. Tu vois petite Arianne nous au moins on sait contrôler ces pouvoirs, c'est de ta faute. Oh oui, c'est de ta faute. On te promet de pas trop faire de mal à ton ancêtre.

Ils entendirent le non désespéré d'Arianne, ils pouvaient entendre ses supplications, voir ses souvenirs et c'était jouissif de savoir, qu'elle était incapable de leur faire face.

Arianne était seule, dans un espace infini, glacial entouré par les revenants qui la possédaient, tous souriaient, riaient, elle se sentait faible, seule.

- Oh mais ne t'en fais pas, tu verras ce sera très drôle, après tout ton père ne t'aime pas, ta mère est morte. Tu les as tous tué après avoir absorbé cette perle.

- Non… vous mentez, répondit Arianne d'une voix cassée, ses larmes coulaient. Je sais que vous voulez que je me sente seule.

- Mais tu es seule, tu n'as plus aucun soutien. La Marine veut ta tête tout comme le monde entier à qui tu as fait du mal. Regarde ce que tu as fait… une ère glaciaire, qui pourrait vouloir t'aider après ça ? Personne ne t'aidera et le commandant Thatch, on l'a tué.

- Je sais que vous mentez, je le sais.

- Alors pourquoi, sembles-tu nous croire ? Et pourquoi pleure-tu et te sens-tu coupable ? ricanèrent les esprits. Car tu sais très bien que tu es responsable, il ne fallait pas naitre.

Ils agrandissaient le désespoir d'Arianne, elle sentit qu'elle avait de plus en plus froid.

- On va te venger de ton père, on va te faire ce cadeau.

- Non, ne faites… pas ça.

- Alors… essaye de nous arrêter, mais tu n'en as ni la force, ni la volonté.

Les mots étaient si durs, toute cette pression, tous ces accidents qu'elle avait causés. Son esprit ne suivait plus, Arianne sombra dans un coma, son esprit ne pouvait en supporter davantage.

* * *

**_A suivre…_**

Donc à partir de maintenant même si j'utilise le mot « Arianne, elle, etc » il s'agira bien des esprits.

Ma bêta trouvait qu'on savait bien distinguer les méchants de la gentille OC.

A la prochaine !


	3. Le début de la terreur

Re coucou !

Désolé Internet n'est pas toujours là, car je suis en montagne et donc j'ai régulièrement du brouillard qui fait que je peux avoir par moment que quelques minutes de connexion et que parfois je dois attendre le lendemain pour avoir une chance d'avoir le net…

Bref.

Voici THE chapitre qui doit je pense vous aider à confirmer ou non la poursuite de votre lecture.

* * *

Artemis : c'est bon de te revoir. Voila le chapitre 3 qui j'espère te plaira.

Hayley : Je t'avais répondu par mail ^^

ShittyMarimo : lol tant mieux si je t'ai fais rire ^^ MDR

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Le début de la terreur**

- Jupiter… elle est possédée ! s'exclama un mage en ouvrant les yeux.

- Il faut la localiser immédiatement, montre-nous qui la possède, ordonna un autre.

Ce dernier pointa un long sceptre vers de l'eau et plusieurs centaines de visage apparurent :

- Oh mon dieu, et l'âme de cette pauvre enfant ?

- Endormie, répondit celui qui avait eu la vision.

- Nous devons intervenir !

- Barbe Blanche… ils veulent son pouvoir ! coupa le précédent en ayant eu une autre vision.

- On peut normalement intervenir à distance, il faut se concentrer sur un fruit du démon en particulier pour qu'il se retourne contre Jupiter, c'est le seul moyen qu'on a pour freiner ses assaillants.

Certain mages se mirent en route pour tenter d'intercepter Arianne, d'autres restèrent et chacun fit apparaître un sceptre fait de métal avec des reliefs et une pierre sphérique de couleur différente selon les mages. Ces pierres s'illuminèrent quand ils frappèrent le sol et un cercle d'incantation se dessina avec des écritures anciennes et indéchiffrables.

Pendant ce temps :

- Père, votre fille vient dans notre direction, annonça Joz depuis le haut du mat.

- C'est vrai ? s'exclama de joie Adrianna.

Cette dernière vit sa fille se poser et se précipita pour la serrer dans ses bras.

- Nous étions inquiets ! Où étais-tu ?

- Je l'ignore, mais j'ai réussi à contrôler mes pouvoirs, je suis si heureuse.

- C'est… c'est vrai ce que tu me dis là ? demanda Adrianna stupéfaite.

- Oui.

Barbe Blanche vit sa fille l'enlacer. La surprise du navire se fit ressentir. Ils étaient tous choqués, ce n'était pas celle qu'ils avaient rencontré. S'ils avaient vue le sourire diabolique, bien caché dans l'accolade, ils auraient prit peur.

- Oh papa, comme j'ai tant voulu te serrer contre moi.

- Arianne que t'est-il arrivé ? demanda Adrianna ne reconnaissant pas la voix de sa fille ni son attitude.

- Rien maman ! Ou peut-être que si.

L'air se fendit et Barbe Blanche reçu en plein dans le ventre une de ses attaques.

- Je m'en doutais ! hurla Fossa en se jetant sur Arianne sabre en main.

Fossa reçu en pleine figure un jet de glace et tout l'équipage se rua sur la jeune femme qui fit naitre des pousses de lierre pour immobiliser l'équipage.

- Il est temps de mettre un terme à ton règne, papa.

- Tu n'en as pas fini avec moi ! tonna Ace qui brula les végétaux.

- Pardon de t'avoir oublié.

Ace reçu un coup de poing en plein ventre, comme si c'était son capitaine qui venait de lui coller une raclée remplie de tremblement en prime. La végétation s'épaissit pour mieux contrôler les hommes.

- Je te reconnais pas gamine ! Ton père sait tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Te venger ? s'interposa Vista pour qui la végétation n'avait pas trop été un problème à gérer.

- Toi ! tonna son interlocutrice. Ça fait un moment que j'en ai après ta peau Vista à l'épée fleurie. Je vais enfin pouvoir te réduire en miette !

Une épée de glace apparut dans les mains d'Arianne et Vista lutta contre elle qui semblait animé d'une flamme, celle de la vengeance.

- Ce coup-ci, je suis plus fort !

Vista para tous les coups d'Arianne, mais il ne comprenait pas. Il avait l'impression d'avoir vécu par le passé ce combat. Et cette vengeance ? Pourquoi tout d'un coup elle voulait se battre avec lui et se venger de lui alors qu'il ne lui avait rien fait ? Jusqu'à Marineford il ne l'avait jamais rencontrée. Vista se retrouva désarmé d'une épée.

- T'aurais pas dû baisser ta garde ! Hercule Poireau !

Vista stoppa net l'attaque d'Arianne et la bloqua.

- Je croyais que tu acquérais seulement les fruits du démon, mais tu as aussi acquis la technique et la façon de se comporter de Goru de l'équipage de Kaidou ! réalisa Vista.

- Normal, je suis Goru, ricana la voix désincarnée d'Arianne.

Devant l'annonce, l'esprit de ce Goru sembla habité d'une force suffisante, pour donner un nouveau coup d'épée et l'instant suivant Vista se retrouva désarmé de sa dernière épée.

- Adieu !

Le coup de grâce ne vient pas ! Arianne se retrouva immobilisée par des lianes de fleur.

- Hein ? Quoi ?

Le corps d'Arianne se débattit pour finalement s'immobiliser, quand la jeune femme redressa faiblement la tête, on put entendre faiblement :

- Prévenir… monde… entier….

- Arianne, souffla Adrianna en reconnaissant la voix de sa fille qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec la voix méconnaissable qu'elle avait entendu plus tôt.

- Fantômes… posséder… moi… pas capable… de retenir… longtemps… Ils… veulent… tous… les pouvoirs… fruits démons… pardon… pour attaque.

Arianne plaqua ses mains contre ses yeux et les attacha de lianes, puis elle se changea en phœnix et s'envola, alors que d'autres pouvoirs s'éveillaient au travers de la perle, entre autres celui de la lumière.

Arianne fit vite et alla dans toutes les directions à la vitesse de la lumière avant que ses envahisseurs ne reprennent le dessus.

- Sale gamine, tu vas le regretter, entendit-elle dans son esprit.

Elle se sentit comme aspirer dans son corps et elle se retrouva dans son esprit, où elle vit les revenants l'entourer. Elle avait peur, mais elle les affronta du regard aussi courageusement qu'elle le put, avant de recevoir des coups par millier. Elle fit fi des douleurs, se concentra, et ayant encore le contrôle sur son corps, s'éloigna encore un peu, juste un peu de ses parents.

- Je me battrais… je me battrais, souffla Arianne épuisée en regardant les fantômes, ils… vous arrêteront….

- Tu aurais dû rester endormie. Cette fois… tu n'interviendras plus.

- Si me tuez… vous n'aurais… plus de corps.

- Tu crois qu'on a besoin de te tuer ? Ta mère… possède le pouvoir du sommeil, cette fois tu dormiras pour l'éternité !

Arianne reçu la poussière d'or de plein fouet et essaya de lutter contre le sommeil, mais c'était vain, elle s'endormit.

- La poisse ! Ses parents savent maintenant ! Quant à toi idiot tu aurais pu te contrôler toi et ta vengeance !

- Pourquoi ? Je pouvais enfin le tuer, cracha Goru.

- Ca suffit, on se calme, on aurait dû immédiatement user du sommeil sur elle. De toute façon on a mit en échec Barbe Blanche et ses hommes. Si nous sommes en désaccord, n'oubliez pas que nous risquons de ne pas voir nos rêves se réaliser. Vous voulez le One Piece ? Le pouvoir ? Alors on oublie cette histoire.

- Ouais, tu as raison, ça serait donner une victoire à cette Arianne, admit Goru.

- Oui tu as raison, on va essayer de se contrôler.

Bien ailleurs.

- Ils ont endormi son esprit, on ne pourra plus la posséder tant qu'elle sera sous le charme du fruit du sommeil.

- Espérons que nos amis sauront la retrouver.

Sur le Moby Dick tout le monde se débarrassa de la végétation, tout du moins essayait et quand les mages arrivèrent, ils virent qu'il était trop tard. Etant des fantômes et invisibles de tous, ils durent, pour se montrer à l'Empereur, faire apparaître un cercle d'incantation dans lequel ils entrèrent pour devenir visible et être entendu des vivants. Ils en profitèrent pour faire disparaître le lierre envahissant à l'aide de leur magie avant de se tourner vers Barbe Blanche.

- Bonjour, nous venons en amis. Nous n'irons pas quatre chemins, nous savons pour Arianne et nous pouvons vous éclairer sur la nature de ses pouvoirs si vous voulez bien nous entendre.

- Comment ? Vous savez quelque chose sur les pouvoirs d'Arianne ? demanda Adrianna plein d'espoir. Et d'abord qui êtes-vous ? Je ne vous ai jamais rencontré et Arianne encore moins !

- Oui nous savons des choses sur ses pouvoirs et notre rôle est de protéger et d'aider votre fille à remplir un rôle, une mission dont elle ignore encore l'existence….

- Depuis combien de temps savez-vous pour Arianne ? les interrogea Adrianna d'une voix se faisant plus calme et froide.

- Nous connaissons l'identité de votre fille depuis peu de temps, car sa volonté de ne pas être retrouvée a toujours été plus forte que notre magie, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette volonté nous aurions pu nous rencontrer et aider plus tôt votre fille. Alors pardonnez-nous.

- Certainement pas ! Elle a essayé de tuer Père ! s'exclama Ace.

- Non, coupa le mage, permettez-moi de me présenter, je suis le fantôme de Théclys et mage, votre fille est… une arme antique, Jupiter.

- Ma fille une arme antique ? Impossible ! haussa Adrianna en commençant à rire nerveusement.

- Pourtant ses pouvoirs viennent de là. Pour les contrôler, il faut qu'elle soit contrôlée par des esprits, normalement nous, mais des fantômes de pirates et malfaiteurs sont entrés de force dans le corps de votre fille et y ont élu logis, ils contrôlent son corps et ses gestes. Celle que vous avez cru voir vous attaquer n'était pas Arianne, c'était elle sous l'emprise de ces monstres.

- Vous mentez ! hurla Adrianna.

- Madame c'est la triste vérité, nous avons pu pendant quelques instants posséder Arianne et vous protéger ainsi et lui permettre de s'éloigner de vous.

- Est-ce que vous savez comment lui ôter ses pouvoirs ? demanda soudain Adrianna en se calmant.

- Oui.

- Alors contrôlez-la à distance et ôtez lui ses pouvoirs.

- Non, ce n'est pas aussi simple que vous le pensez. Il faudrait que votre fille ne soit plus contrôlée. Or, plus ces mauvais esprits vont monter en puissance, plus nous aurons de mal à l'aider, il faut faire vite, il faut la retrouver et prévenir le monde entier, il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils acquièrent de nouveaux pouvoirs !

- C'est leur objectif ? demanda Adrianna.

- Actuellement oui, il faut créer une alliance avec les différentes puissances de ce monde.

- Vous voulez dire faire alliance avec la Marine ? beugla Ace. Sans moi !

- C'est pourtant ce qu'il faudra faire ! tonna Théclys. Peut-être devrais-je vous parler de l'histoire de Jupiter alias Arianne. C'est directement lié au siècle oublié.

- Le siècle perdu ? s'intéressa Marco.

- Oui, il ne faut pas qu'il se répète, je vais vous conter ce qui s'est passé. Il y a 800 ans, une guerre mondiale qui a duré presque 100 ans a éclaté. Le monde de cette époque était avide de pouvoir et égoïste, autant vous dire que tous les royaumes s'entretuaient. Mais dans cette sombre époque, deux âmes bienveillantes, Poséidon et Jupiter étaient les gardiennes de la paix. Jupiter était la gardienne des territoires terrestres et Poséidon celle des territoires marins. Elles ont usés de leurs pouvoirs pour rétablir la paix et l'harmonie, seulement les effets ne se sont pas montrés et cela malgré leur persévérance sur plusieurs années. Jupiter a, un beau jour, eu assez de ses pouvoirs et de vivre à essayer de rétablir une paix qui ne venait pas. Elle n'a plus accepté ses pouvoirs et les a rejetés, les détestant. Poséidon, la meilleure amie de Jupiter, a tenté de la raisonner et de l'écouter, mais une dispute a éclaté entre elles. Jupiter plongea dans une colère noire disant à Poséidon qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle ressentait et sa colère a entrainé un déferlement non désiré de ses pouvoirs qui a irradié tous les territoires. La guerre a cessé en un instant, mais la mémoire de tous les habitants fut effacée. C'est la raison pour laquelle il y a très peu d'informations sur cette époque et que les liens cordiaux qui unissaient la mer et la terre disparurent. La haine resta, mais pas les raisons. C'est pour cela que les hommes poissons comme les humains ne s'aiment pas et qu'il y a des tensions. Seulement, quand les pouvoirs de Jupiter se sont déchainés sans qu'elle ne le demande, cela l'avait vidée de son énergie et Jupiter mourut, mais juste avant, elle eut le temps de s'excuser auprès de Poséidon. Vous comprenez ? Arianne est comme la Jupiter du passé, elle rejette ses pouvoirs. Nous devons la faire changer d'avis et surtout, elle doit nous aider à restaurer un début de paix. Un jour prochain, ce sera à Poséidon d'agir et je sais que vous connaissez son identité, lança Théclys en direction de Barbe Blanche. Son père vous l'a dit. Je m'en remets à vous, je vous conjure qu'il faut prévenir le monde entier du danger que représente Arianne. Tant qu'elle est possédée, ils vont vouloir cumuler le plus de pouvoir pour régner en maitre sur le monde et je peux vous assurer que du sang et des larmes couleront à flot. Je vous en prie, aidez-nous à arrêter ces bandits et à libérer votre fille.

- Père vous n'allez pas croire tout ce qu'il dit, c'est probablement un complice de votre fille ! Elle est comme Teach….

- Ace tais-toi !

- Mais….

Barbe Blanche hocha un sourcil, Ace croisa les bras mécontents mais ne dit rien. Barbe Blanche regarda Théclys et réfléchit.

- Edward peut-être qu'il a….

- Adrianna….

- Bon, bon, souffla Adrianna en se taisant à son tour.

- Comment l'arrêter ? demanda l'Empereur après un long silence.

- Très peu de solution s'offre à nous car votre fille possède un don infini et ces monstres vont en abuser. On peut les freiner grâce aux épéistes et aux sabreurs qui ont des aptitudes de combat qu'ils ont acquis par eux-mêmes et eux seuls pourraient se battre directement avec votre fille, ainsi que ceux dont elle a récupéré les pouvoirs…. Il faudrait un combat pour nous permettre à nous les esprits gardiens de libérer Arianne. A distance nous pouvons faire des choses, mais cela reste très limité, il nous faut l'approcher.

- Hum…

Barbe Blanche regarda dans la direction où il avait vu disparaître sa fille.

- Dans la direction qu'ils ont prise, ils se dirigent vers le QG de la Marine….

- Ce qui laisse sous-entendre qu'ils veulent probablement récupérer les pouvoirs des plus hauts gradés, continua Théclys. Il faut les arrêter, je vais prévenir mes collègues.

Le fantôme ferma les yeux, une aura émana de son corps et des rayons de lumière sortirent de lui pour se diriger aux quatre coins de la planète. Aussitôt les esprits arrêtèrent leurs recherches et changèrent leur cap pour converger vers le QG de la Marine.

- Je viens de les avertir, ils sont en chemin.

- Marco, cap sur le QG, ordonna Barbe Blanche.

- QUOI ! s'exclama Ace.

- C'est un ordre ! rappela Barbe Blanche.

- Oui Père, s'inclina Ace en serrant les dents.

Le Moby Dick se dirigea vers le QG de la Marine et Barbe Blanche tenta d'établir une communication, alors qu'un fléau sous l'apparence de sa fille se rapprochait de plus en plus de son objectif.

- Enfin, nous le voyons ! Donc, il faut trouver les Amiraux et l'Amiral en chef et si on croise des soldats que vous connaissez avec un fruit du démon on récupère, ils ont tous leurs utilités.

Quand ils arrivèrent au niveau de la baie, ils gelèrent les environs pour attirer l'attention de la Marine les l'avait déjà repérer en voyant celle qui croyait être Arianne Newgate se diriger vers le QG. Les soldats, qui avaient été avertis d'une possible attaque éminente, se tenaient prêt. Les trois Amiraux étaient là et, tout comme l'Amiral en chef trouvaient que c'était trop beau pour eux.

- Arianne Newgate. Je vous conseille de cessez vos agissements sinon j'ouvre le feu, avertit Sengoku.

- C'est entendu.

Sengoku était surpris, il voyait la jeune femme lever les bras en l'air et se diriger vers eux.

- J'aimerais devenir Marine, dit-elle en tendant la main vers Sengoku. Mon père m'a rejeté et je n'ai plus de mère. Je veux me venger de mon père, je le renie lui et son sang.

- C'est une plaisanterie ?

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? Depuis notre dernière rencontre, il s'est passé beaucoup de chose, je comprends votre surprise. Comment puis-je prouver ma bonne foi ?

- Dégèle la baie.

Les esprits jubilaient, l'homme tombait peu à peu dans le piège. Ils dégelèrent la baie et se retournèrent vers Sengoku en tendant la main.

- J'aimerais sincèrement coopérer avec vous, insistèrent les esprits.

- Accordé, mais à la première trahison, c'est un sort pire que la mort que vous subirez, prévint Sengoku en serrant la main d'Arianne.

Intérieurement les esprits sourirent de la naïveté de ce dernier, il venait de leurs donner son pouvoir sans le savoir.

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi. Ce bâtard mérite un sort pire que la mort, aidez-moi à le retrouver afin de mettre fin à son règne, dirent-ils en tendant la main vers Akainu.

Il ne lui serra pas la main, ce qui contraria les esprits maléfiques, mais ils avaient plus d'un tour dans leur sac.

- Est-ce que ça fait mal d'être tatoué ? demanda Arianne en touchant du bout des doigts le torse d'Akainu.

Il l'écarta de lui, mais ce simple contact avait suffi.

- Pardonnez-moi, j'envisageais me de tatouer sur le dos l'emblème de la Marine.

- Moi j'ai une question, comment avez-vous eu mon pouvoir ? coupa Aokiji.

- Je l'ignore, mais j'ai réussi à le maitriser maintenant.

- C'est vrai ça, j'ai remarqué que vous aviez plusieurs pouvoirs. Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Sengoku.

- J'aimerais, comme vous, avoir la réponse, mais tournez cela à votre avantage. En m'ayant dans vos rangs, je suis un atout non négligeable pour mettre fin au règne de mon abominable géniteur.

- Mais que vous a-t-il fait ? demanda Kizaru.

- J'étais aveugle, mais mon géniteur est juste cruel et impitoyable !

- Amiral en chef ! Barbe Blanche veut vous parler, s'exclama un soldat.

- Quoi ? Pour quelles raisons ?

- Je n'en sais rien… il parle d'un danger imminent et est presque à notre porter de tir.

- Je vous propose de l'anéantir maintenant, intervint Arianne.

Les esprits savaient que si Barbe Blanche prévenaient la Marine, ils ne pourraient pas s'approprier plus de pouvoir. De plus pour régner, ils comptaient bien mettre à mort Barbe Blanche et l'aide supplémentaire de la Marine serait un plus.

- Amiral en chef, Poing ardents vient en notre direction ainsi que Marco le phœnix.

Marco volait tandis qu'Ace fusait sur son navire. Arianne fit apparaître un arc de glace et tira une flèche sur Portgas, qui ne sentit rien du tout. Son corps étant de feu, la glace fondit instantanément au contact de sa peau.

- Au lieu de nous attaquer, arrêtez-là ! C'est elle le vrai danger, hurla Marco en attaquant Arianne.

Celle-ci stoppa net le coup de jambe de Marco de son bras.

- Sortez de son corps monstres !

- Jamais !

Le bras d'Arianne devient de la lave et elle s'attaqua à Marco qui ne craignait aucune attaque.

- Crève sale piaf ! hurla soudain la voix désincarnée d'Arianne.

- Vous vous montrez sous votre vrai visage, libérez Arianne de votre emprise.

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas nous pincer avec le bec ?

Marco vit le corps de la jeune femme s'élancer sur lui, des épées de glace apparurent et l'attaquèrent. Le haki était maitrisé par ses ennemis qui en profitèrent pour lui entailler l'épaule.

- HE TOI, MONTRE MOI CE QUE TU VAUX ! prévint Ace.

Un gigantesque tube de feu se précipita vers Arianne, qui se désintéressa de Marco et envoya de la glace pour contre attaquer.

- Aidez-moi, hurla Arianne à la Marine.

- Avec plaisir, répliqua Akainu qui ne résista plus.

- Akainu attend, stoppa Sengoku.

Mais trop tard, Arianne qui avait soif de sang et Akainu de mettre un terme aux pirates, autant dire qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Arianne ria d'un rire inhumain et fit se déchainer tous les pouvoirs accumulés, qu'elle lança sur le Moby Dick.

- PERE !

L'attaque fusa vers le navire puis fut rédirigée vers le ciel

- Elle a été déviée ! Comment ?!

On pouvait clairement discerner Joz sous forme de diamant. Les esprits se souvinrent alors qu'ils avaient oubliés de prendre son pouvoir lorsqu'ils avaient pris ceux de Barbe Blanche.

- Je vois, c'est un fâcheux oubli auquel on va remédier, se précipita Arianne sous la forme hybride de phœnix.

- Ca m'étonnerait ! Marchand de sable dispersion !

Une vague de poussière d'or envahit tout le QG de la Marine égalant les plus grandes vagues de tsunami, pour endormirent les soldats de la Marine. Adrianna forma des flèches avec sa poussière d'or et un arc et essaya de viser sa fille qui les esquiva toutes.

- Prenez ça pitoyable Morphée !

Arianne dressa au-dessus de sa tête une gigantesque boule de lave. Son rire représentait sa folie, tout comme son regard. L'envie que le sang coule. Arianne lança son attaque et l'alimenta pour être ainsi certaine qu'il n'y ait aucun survivant. Adrianna fut agrippé et propulsé en arrière par Barbe Blanche qui usa de son fluide et dressa un bouclier tout autour de son navire.

- Tu vas mourir, tu n'es plus l'homme le plus fort du monde, ria avec démence Arianne.

Elle alimenta plus encore l'arrivée de lave et le bouclier céda.

- Tu as perdu vieillard !s'exclamèrent les esprits se préparant à relancer une boule de lave qui, cette fois-ci, serait fatale.

Une onde de choc venant de nulle part éloigna Arianne de son but.

- QUI A OSE ?!

- C'est moi, répondit le coupable.

- POURQUOI ? JE CROYAIS QU'ON ETAIT ALLIE !

- Pendant que tu te bataillais avec Lesokovich, j'ai pris la communication de Newgate. Vous possédez sa fille, je trouvais étrange ce brusque changement de personnalité.

- Trop lent… dit Kizaru avec sa façon de parler bien à lui.

- Tu crois ça ? répliqua Arianne en stoppant son coup de jambe.

Elle s'en saisit et avec le fluide l'empêcha d'attaquer, le fit tourner avant de le jeter à l'océan dans un rire de démence. Kizaru redevint de la lumière avant de tomber dans l'eau. Aokiji était derrière Arianne qui arrêta son attaque.

- Dommage, on est une centaine dans ce corps, on a des yeux de partout !

Arianne s'enflamma et un combat contre l'homme de glace débuta. Ace sur le dos de Marco se mit au côté d'Aokiji en soutient.

- Nous devons unir nos forces, même si je n'aime pas l'idée, marmonna Ace.

Aokiji approuva silencieusement l'accord et lança de la glace qu'Ace fit fondre et les vapeurs d'eau créèrent tout un brouillard autour d'Arianne. Une vraie purée de pois, Arianne ne voyait rien, elle vola en direction du bas pour en sortir et là, les fantômes des mages tous réunis invoquèrent leurs magies et, sous les yeux incrédules d'Arianne, le QG et le Moby Dick disparurent. Il n'y avait plus que l'océan.

- NON !

Ils libérèrent des boules de magma du corps de la jeune femme. Ces boules fusèrent à l'horizon pour s'écraser soit en mer… soit sur des îles.

- Ca ne fait rien ! On va les mater ! Ils se mettront à genoux, dommage très chère Arianne que tu dormes et ne puisses pas voir ce merveilleux chaos. D'ailleurs qui dit sommeil, dit rêves ou cauchemars….

Ils ne trouvèrent pas meilleures idées que de montrer leurs envies de chaos, de voir le monde entier soumis et les cadavres. Ils entendirent Arianne hurler dans son sommeil sans pouvoir s'éveiller.

- Elle a peur des fantômes et de l'horreur pauvre petite. Mais la meilleure façon de vaincre ses peurs, c'est encore de les affronter, n'est-ce pas ?

Les fantômes hochèrent la tête et Arianne hurla de peur et cria à l'aide, car elle se voyait poursuivie par des monstres et fantômes.

- Ca va la divertir un moment. Maintenant au tour du père, il nous faut d'autres pouvoirs.

* * *

A suivre….

J'espère que vous aimer toujours.

A la prochaine.

**Note de ma bêta :** Voilà l'histoire de la première Jupiter et les explications complètes du rôle d'Arianne... Et tous ces esprits complètement fêlés qui s'en prennent à tout le monde. Et une alliance entre Shirohige ET la Marine. "Petit" choc, mais pas désagréable. Pour une fois qu'ils ne se bouffent pas le nez, on ne va pas se plaindre.  
Ce chapitre a de l'action et est intrigant.


	4. Entre rêve et cauchemar !

Coucou,

Désolé de ce temps d'attente, j'ai comme qui dirait eu des problèmes, pas technique, mais de bêta... Ma première bêta m'a lâché pour cause de soucis... la remplaçante que j'avais trouvé ça fait 3-4 semaines qu'elle ne donne plus signe de vie.

T_T Bref depuis Juin je suis dans la merde...

Aujourd'hui j'ai recontacté Portgas D Lucy, qui ouf, à accepter la reprise du dossier.

* * *

Lara la guerir : lol toi aussi tu as rencontré le sosie de Thatch ? Moi une fois dans le bus la cicatrice en moins... *_*…. Putain j'veux une photo (si tu en as une).

Artemis : XD Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec le Yaoi c'est très bien les couples hétéro ! lol (et c'est celle qui a écrit un tas d'OS avec des yaoi et qui en lit qui dit ça)… N'empêche…. J'aime bien le couple hétéro.

Thatch se plante derrière moi : surtout quand l'homme est ardent comme la braise avec à côté une délicate fleur pour compagne (chuchote au creux de l'oreille).

Grand frisson qui remonte jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux, Thatch glisse une main dans mon pantalon.

Thatch : On vous laisse. *dit-il avec un grand sourire*

...

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Entre rêve et cauchemar !**

Arianne courrait dans son cauchemar depuis combien de temps, elle n'aurait su le dire. Des fantômes et des zombies plus affreux les uns que les autres la poursuivaient. Elle cria à l'aide et chercha un endroit où se cacher, mais il n'y en avait pas. Elle finit par se retrouver peu à peu encerclée.

- Laissez-moi, fit la voix faible et sanglotante d'Arianne qui avait toutes les peines du monde à contenir sa peur.

Elle fonça dans le tas et réussit à se frayer un passage pour se remettre à courir. Les lieux ressemblaient à un immense cimetière sans fin, l'air semblait être comme de l'encre. C'était lourd et angoissant, Arianne était seule elle le savait, personne ne la sauverait. Elle regarda ses mains gantés, elle se dit que peut-être….

Elle essaya de les retirer pour se défendre, mais ils étaient comme collés à elle, à même la peau, elle accéléra alors sa course folle et trébucha.

- AU SECOURS A L'AIDE ! NON PITIE ! dit-elle en croisant ses bras devant son visage pour se protéger.

Un faucheur fonça en sa direction et abattit sa fauche sur elle, quand l'arme la toucha, elle s'évanouit.

- Arianne…. Arianne….

Quelqu'un l'appelait, une voix lointaine, chaude.

- Arianne tout va bien… je suis là.

La voix était douce et protectrice, Arianne tenta d'ouvrir ses yeux, mais ses paupières étaient lourdes, tellement lourdes, elle réussit après ce qui lui sembla être des heures à ouvrir un millimètre au moins. La lumière l'éblouit, plus rien à voir avec les ténèbres de sa poursuite. Ses souvenirs se rassemblèrent et elle se souvint d'un coup de sa fuite face aux monstres.

- Arianne ?

L'interpellée ouvrit les yeux en reconnaissant enfin la voix.

- Thatch ? Thatch…, oh Thatch ! s'écria-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras en s'effondrant en larmes.

- Le cauchemar est fini, c'est fini, actuellement vous rêvez.

- J'ai eu tellement peur, j'ai cru que, j'ai cru que…, hoqueta-t-elle perturbée.

- Chut, ça va aller je suis là. Arianne, écoutez bien ce que je vais dire, les rêves permettent aux fantômes de communiquer. Comment me direz-vous ? Il faut que la personne vivante pense fort au défunt et un contact peut se créer si le mort accepte cette communication. Arianne, je suis en train de faire mon possible pour vous délivrer.

- J'ai tout entendu et compris ce que vous m'avez dit, mais faites vite, ils m'ont endormie. Déjà qu'avant je ne pouvais les empêcher de faire leurs méfaits, maintenant c'est pire. Ils m'ont endormie ! Est-ce que ma mère est vivante ? Et mon père ?

- Doucement. Pour vos parents, bien que j'étais à l'autre bout du monde, ils sont apparus non loin de moi. De ce que je sais, car l'info a été diffusée, ceux qui vous possèdent ont tenté de tuer votre père et des hommes de la Marine. Mais l'esprit des mages les ont protégés…

- QUOI ?! fut horrifiée Arianne.

- Il n'y a pas eu de blessé grave, tempéra Thatch.

- C'est pas vrai, se lamenta Ariane, j'ai attaqué des innocents.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas vous, mais ces esprits ! Arianne vous n'êtes aucunement responsable.

- Mais c'est…

- Votre corps, mais ils le possèdent et actuellement vous ne pouvez y faire face, mais ne culpabilisez pas ! Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Arianne écoutez-moi attentivement, je vais devoir repartir….

- Non, ne m'abandonnez pas, je vous en conjure !

- Arianne je ne vous abandonne pas. Vous n'êtes désormais plus seule. Ces esprits mages vous recherchent, des esprits qui en savent beaucoup sur vos pouvoirs et qui vous recherchent pour vous aider.

- Etes-vous sûr ? Vous ne les connaissez pas… qui vous dit qu'ils ne vous mentent pas ?

- Parce que je sais qu'ils ont sauvé vos parents, qu'ils m'ont parus sincères et que c'est notre seule chance de vous libérer.

- C'est vrai… j'ai peur… je ne veux pas retourner dans cet affreux cauchemar dès que vous partirez, je vous en supplie restez !

- Vous resterez ici, certains esprits mages ont usé de leurs magies pour faire croire à vos tyrans que vous hurlez et cauchemardez, mais même après mon départ vous resterez là. Mais si par un malheureux hasard ils découvraient la supercherie surtout ne baissez pas les bras et souvenez-vous que nous sommes plusieurs à vous soutenir. Alors ne baissez jamais les bras. Ne perdez pas espoir, c'est tout ce qu'on vous demande.

- D'accord...

- Courage, je dois partir on m'attend.

- Allez-y, mais revenez-moi vite.

Thatch disparut laissant à regret Arianne qui se retrouva seule. Tout autour d'elle il n'y avait que des fleurs, un ciel pur, une atmosphère légère et paisible y régnait.

Arianne se sentait terriblement coupable et se lamentait, elle se sentait responsable de tout ce qui arrivait. Elle essaya autant que possible d'être positive, c'est ce que lui demandait indirectement Thatch en ne perdant pas espoir. Elle se dit qu'après tout elle n'avait pas tant de choix et qu'il fallait faire confiance à ces « mages ».

Pendant ce temps, les plus hauts gradés de la Marine venaient d'avoir une conversation sans précédente avec Barbe Blanche et les fantômes.

- Il va falloir vous allier, conclu Théclys en regardant les pirates et la Marine.

- Entendu, répondit Barbe Blanche et Sengoku d'une même voix.

- QUOI ? MAIS PERE ! C'EST DE LA FOLIE !

- MAIS AMIRAL EN CHEF C'EST BARBE BLANCHE ET SES HOMMES !

- SILENCE ! hurla Sengoku. Il est évident que la jeune Arianne est possédée. Si nous n'intervenons pas, ils vont acquérir peut-être la totalité des fruits du démon. Notre devoir est de protéger les citoyens. Mais aussi puissante qu'est la Marine nous ne pouvons pas être partout à la fois, il faut s'unir avec les pirates pour anticiper les mouvements d'Arianne et l'arrêter.

- Ces fantômes sont en accord entre eux, c'est ce qu'a dit Théclys, rappela Barbe Blanche à son tour, il nous faut faire de même. C'est aussi pour ça qu'ils sont si fort, ils ont compris que s'ils essayent de se doubler ils n'arriveront à rien. Ils préfèrent partager même si l'idée ne plait pas pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent. Par ailleurs, si des fantômes sont dans le corps d'Arianne, rien ne garantit qu'ils ne vont pas essayer d'agrandir leurs rangs.

Pirates et Marines se fusillèrent du regard. L'idée ne plaisait aucunement, mais leurs intérêts étaient communs ! Alors Barbe Blanche et Sengoku se serrèrent la main. Une alliance de circonstance venait de naitre.

- Nous allons prévenir la population, immédiatement, conclu Sengoku.

- Je vais prévenir mes alliés et les autres Empereurs.

- Parfait, il faut aussi convoquer d'urgence les Grands Corsaires. Il faut contacter Mihawk d'abord, c'est le seul à ne pas avoir de fruit du démon, continua Sengoku en direction de ses hommes et des Amiraux.

Marines et pirates se séparèrent dans un silence tendu. La Marine commença à faire diffuser un message d'urgence, toute personne ayant mangé un fruit du démon et ayant été touché par Arianne Newgate devait prévenir le gouvernement Mondial ou dans le cas contraire éviter la jeune femme.

Barbe Blanche et ses commandants contactèrent chacun de leurs alliés et expliquèrent la situation. L'homme le plus fort du monde demanda aux trois autres Empereurs qu'ils se rassemblent le temps d'une trêve.

Pour Arianne, ce n'était pas bon signe, à peine les nouvelles diffusées qu'elles avaient été rependues telle une trainée de poudre. La jeune femme se stoppa en plein vol.

- Ca va être compliqué. Je propose qu'à la prochaine ile on endort tous les habitants et qu'on change de look.

Les esprits étaient tous d'accord, alors ils fusèrent grâce au pouvoir de la lumière dans une direction et quand ils virent la terre, ils endormirent sans prévenir toute l'ile. Le silence régnait, Arianne se dirigea dans un salon de coiffure. Parmi les fantômes, il y avait un coiffeur qui avait mal tourné, il n'eut aucun mal à couper les cheveux et à les teindre.

- Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- C'est parfait ! félicitèrent d'une même voix les esprits.

Arianne avait les cheveux courts derrière et plus long devant. Ses cheveux étaient aussi roux que ceux de l'Empereur du même nom. Après cela, sans aucune gêne, ils dévalisèrent une boutique de vêtements. Autant dire que le choix ne surprenait pas. Un short jean tellement court et serré qu'il mettait en évident les fesses de la jeune femme et qu'elles étaient en partie découvertes. Pour le haut, il s'agissait d'un cache cœur blanc qui soulignait bien sa poitrine et enfin les chaussures étaient des escarpins ouverts noirs.

- Voilà, ainsi on aura moins de mal.

Ils partirent comme des voleurs après avoir réveillé la population pour ne pas qu'on les suspecte d'être venu ici. Ils avaient maintenant une idée bien précise sur leur prochaine destination. Un lieu réputé pour voir de nombreux pirates et aussi détenteurs de fruit du démon passant par-là, un lieu aussi connu pour sa débauche. Arianne arriva sur les lieux discrètement, autant dire que son arrivé fit mouche.

- Hé toi ! s'exclama un homme bourré.

- Je suis complètement à toi. Ramène tes copains et tu ne seras pas déçu, lui répondit Arianne avec un grand sourire plein de sous-entendu.

L'homme sembla redevenu sobre l'espace d'un instant et ne tarda pas à ramener de la compagnie. Arianne s'avança vers eux et ils la touchèrent permettant la récolte de quatre autres pouvoir. Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de la déshabiller, ils s'écroulèrent endormit.

- C'est affligeant ! Mais j'aurais été à leur place, je n'aurais pas dit non.

Arianne remit correctement ses vêtements et alla plus loin à la rencontre d'un autre groupe et ce jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Heureux hasard ? Ils n'avaient pas récupéré d'autres fruits, seule la première rencontre avait été fructueuse.

- On peut maintenant courir vite, se transformer en chat, en moineau et en écureuil. Bravo la récolte.

- Même s'ils ne sont pas aussi puissants que ceux que nous avions, ils peuvent nous être utiles lors de nos infiltrations. Qui irait soupçonner un chat ?

- Certes… mais il y a des limites.

La fierté de certains hommes venait d'en prendre un coup en découvrant leurs nouvelles capacités. La nuit tomba, Arianne prit une chambre dans un hôtel miteux pour se reposer.

- Demain on continue notre petite chasse aux fruits et cela qu'importe ce que la Marine et les pirates feront !

Arianne, elle, la vraie, se sentait mal depuis plusieurs heures. Elle ne saurait dire ce qui l'affectait, mais elle avait eu la désagréable impression que des mains froides l'avaient touchée. Mais aussi, une impression bien plus terrifiante, une sensation qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle avait eu le sentiment d'avoir acquis d'autres aptitudes, même si elle rêvait, son corps et son esprit restaient liés. Il n'y avait pas de déferlement de magie, mais Arianne se sentait comprimée sous le poids des fruits du démon qui s'accumulait en elle.

- Thatch, murmura Arianne, pitié revenez… j'ai tellement peur.

Elle se mordit l'ongle de son pouce, pour retenir ses larmes d'impuissances. Elle appela Thatch et pensa fort à lui, mais il ne vient pas.

Ce qu'Arianne ignorait c'est que son rêve dans lequel elle était, tout ce champ de fleur qui l'entourait, bien loin dans l'horizon, des fleurs givrèrent instantanément. L'environnement dans lequel elle vivait suivait ses émotions. La température chuta de façon à peine perceptible. Lentement la glace du désespoir que ressentait Arianne grignota petit à petit son rêve chaud, accueillant et remplit d'espoir.

- Arianne, vous m'avez appelé ?

- Thatch ! s'exclama la demoiselle soulagé. J'ai bien cru ne pas vous voir ce soir.

- N'ayez de crainte.

- J'ai justement des craintes, j'ai eu le sentiment tout à l'heure qu'ils ont acquis d'autres pouvoirs.

- Ce n'est pas étonnant… concernant vos parents et la Marine, ils se sont alliés.

- Mais est-ce suffisant ?

- Nous l'espérons.

- Que comptez-vous faire pour m'aider ?

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que si jamais ils découvrent que vous rêvez, ils vont essayer de violer votre esprit pour avoir les informations manquantes. Moins vous en savez mieux c'est. C'est pour votre propre sécurité.

- Vous avez raison… j'aimerais tellement être comme mes parents, courageuse et forte. Pas autant qu'eux, mais un peu plus que je ne le suis actuellement….

- C'est normal que vous vous sentiez faible. Ces pouvoirs vous dépassent et vous en avez peur, même s'il faut affronter ses peurs, ce n'est pas toujours évident. Vous m'avez dit avoir essayé plusieurs moyens pour dompter vos pouvoirs, c'est déjà une marque de courage. Vous n'avez pas lâché l'affaire tout de suite, vous avez continué sans relâche. Vous avez eu déjà le courage d'essayer et celui de persévérer et ça ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Vous avez fait de votre mieux Arianne ne culpabilisez pas, vous vous faites du mal.

Thatch la serra dans ses bras. La jeune femme accepta l'étreinte et ferma les yeux pour retrouver son calme.

- A tout problème il y a une solution. Votre problème a sa solution, mais elle vous était méconnue. Gardez courage et espoir. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

- Vous avez raison, je vais patienter. J'ai attendu 25 ans… je peux bien attendre encore un peu. Partez, je ne veux pas vous retenir dans votre tâche, merci de m'avoir réconfortée.

- Vous êtes sûre ?

- Oui, si je veux que cette histoire finisse au plus vite, il ne faut pas que je vous retienne trop longtemps. Je vais mieux, allez-y, dit-elle avec un sourire faible, mais sincère.

- Très bien, je vais faire tout mon possible pour que ma mission s'achève vite, mais en cas de besoin n'hésitez pas à me rappeler.

- D'accord.

Thatch disparu, laissant Arianne seule. Elle reprit espoir, car cette fois elle menait le combat le plus dur pour elle, croire de nouveau qu'il y avait une solution. La température de son rêve se réchauffa et les fleurs prisonnières de la glace du désespoir furent libérées. Arianne pria pour qu'il n'arrive rien aux êtres qui comptaient le plus pour elle, c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, prier.

Pendant ce temps, le jour venait de se lever et Barbe Blanche attendait l'arrivée des trois autres Empereurs. Le Roux était en passe d'arriver, son bateau était bien visible, une centaine de mètres le séparait du Moby Dick. Shanks fut donc le premier à arriver et à échanger avec Barbe Blanche.

- Je suis au courant pour ta fille et le danger qu'elle représente. Je suppose que c'est l'objet de ta requête.

- Oui gamin.

- Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

- J'en dirais plus quand ils arriveront.

Shanks comprit, il allait devoir prendre son mal en patience, bien qu'il savait que son ennemi allait probablement lui demander de faire une alliance. C'était inévitable, il avait lu le journal qui annonçait que Barbe Blanche et la Marine avait conclu une trêve temporaire pour s'allier ensemble et arrêter Arianne. Tout était expliqué, qu'elle était possédée, qu'il ne fallait pas la toucher si on avait un fruit du démon. Il était pensif. Hier soir, Mihawk l'avait contacté, on lui demandait de soutenir ce combat et ils en avaient discuté tous les deux. Ces rumeurs s'étaient confirmées depuis, il valait peut-être mieux ne pas rester passif. Car pour que l'homme le plus fort du monde et le Gouvernement Mondial s'associent, c'est que l'affaire devait vraiment être grave, car il s'agissait bien d'une alliance sans précédent ! Jamais encore deux grands camps ennemis n'avaient pactisé. C'est pour cela que cette affaire devait retenir la plus grande attention de tous, il ne fallait pas la prendre à la légère.

Kaidou arriva deux heures après Le Roux et Big Mom une heure après Kaidou. Autant dire que l'atmosphère était palpable, mais cette discussion devait avoir lieu, elle ne pouvait pas attendre, le temps était compté.

Pour Arianne, elle se dirigea vers l'archipel des Sabaody. Ce lieu grouillait de pirate en tout genre. Enfin c'était censé être le cas, mais quand Arianne arriva elle était bien plus calme.

La colère monta quand le journal l'annonça comme était un danger public numéro un. Qu'importe s'ils devaient fouiller de fond en comble toutes les îles, personne ne pourrait rester cacher indéfiniment.

Mais ils devaient admettre une chose, ils venaient de gagner une manche, mais certainement pas la guerre !

- Bon, comme ils ne se montrent pas on va les faire sortir.

Arianne fendit l'air et commença à détruire l'archipel et là du monde commençait à sortir de leur cachette et à se montrer.

Arianne créa un dôme de glace tout au dessus de l'archipel pour empêcher quiconque de s'enfuir et déclara :

- Que ceux qui ont un pouvoir du fruit du démon monte me voir, claqua Arianne.

Elle créa plusieurs escaliers de glace qui se réunissait en un seul morceau, au bout la jeune femme !

- Si personne ne monte et seulement dans ce cas, vos pitoyables vies je les transformerai en cendres, menaça la jeune femme.

Personne n'osa franchir les marches, certains car ils n'avaient pas de fruit du démon, d'autres qui au contraire pensaient que c'était du bluff et n'apportaient pas d'importance aux déclarations.

- Personne ? Très bien vous me servirez d'exemple !

Arianne devient de lave et déversa du magma sur tout l'archipel, sous un rire machiavélique.

- Maintenant le monde entier va nous craindre. On va laisser la nouvelle se propager et après on retournera à la chasse aux fruits du démon. Je pense que certains seront plus enclins d'accepter docilement notre proposition.

Arianne de son côté se sentait mal, quelque chose en elle s'était comme déchirée.

- Qu'ont-ils fait ? demanda la jeune femme.

Elle n'avait pas de réponse, mais ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était sans précédent. Elle tremblait sans savoir pourquoi et n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ses tremblements de peur, non ils étaient différents. Et ces cris qu'elle avait entendus d'où venaient-ils ? Pourquoi elle se sentait comme brulée de l'intérieur ? C'était comme si un lien venait de se briser, un lien qu'elle n'aurait su définir, mais qui la consumait.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elle ignorait qu'elle était la réincarnation de Jupiter, la gardienne des territoires terrestres et qu'elle était affectée dès que des vies humaines ou des îles étaient détruites. C'était comme si un bout d'elle-même mourrait.

Et ça, les mages l'avaient ressenti, qu'il venait d'y avoir un drame. Aussi Théclys coupa la discussion mouvementé qu'il y avait entre les quatre Empereurs.

- Regardez ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Les mages recréèrent les images de ce qui venait de se produire quelques secondes plus tôt, et tous virent la destruction de Sabaody !

- Ca ne va pas s'arrêter là…, comme ceux qui possèdent l'ont dit c'est un exemple, ils n'hésiteront pas à recommencer ! Ecoutez-moi, je vous demande de laisser vos différents et de penser à vos territoires. Si vous ne faites rien, ils détruiront tout et je sais que vous ne voulez pas de ça, à aucun prix.

Théclys venait de sortir l'argument choc. Leurs territoires, leurs domaines, pour eux hors de question d'être détrôné de la sorte et aussi facilement.

- Tu peux compter sur mon aide, commença Shanks.

Shanks repensa à sa rencontre avec la petite Arianne qui n'avait que 4 ans à l'époque. Il en avait gardé un très bon souvenir, même quand il recevait des coups, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de la faire tourner en bourrique. C'était tellement drôle. Elle réagissait vite et courrait, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il jouait avec ses nerfs.

Shanks attendait comme le Paternel la décision des deux autres Empereurs, qui ne se fit pas attendre Théclys avait touché la corde sensible.

- Très bien, s'il le faut ! s'exclamèrent Big Mom et Kaidou.

Pendant ce temps, Sengoku avait réussi à réunir presque tous les grands Corsaires, il ne manquait que Barbe Noire. Boa Hancock était là de très mauvaise grâce, seulement parce que l'ancienne reine serpent lui avait dit que si elle n'y allait pas c'est son titre de grand Corsaire qu'elle risquait de perdre et donc la protection d'Amazon Lily.

Sengoku fut très clair et déploya toutes les armes qu'ils avaient pour convaincre les Grands Corsaires, seule Hancock était inflexible.

- Hancock que voulez-vous pour nous prêter main forte ?

L'escargophone de Boa Hancock sonna, elle se leva et répondit une fois suffisamment éloignée.

- Salut Hancock ! s'exclama la voix de Luffy.

- Oh Luffy !

- Mon frère me demande de l'aider. J'ai pas tout compris, mais c'est à propos d'une fille qui a plein de pouvoir…. Et je me disais que ça serait cool si tu pouvais nous aider.

- Oui mon Luffy, je ferais tout pour te faire plaisir.

- Super ! T'es une chouette fille Hancock, salua Luffy en raccrochant.

- Il m'a appelé Hancock, fondit la princesse serpent.

Puis, elle retrouva soudain sa contenance et revint vers Sengoku en lui déclarant d'un regard glacial :

- C'est entendu, dit-elle avant de partir de son côté en claquant la porte.

Sengoku soupçonna que l'appel qu'elle avait reçu l'avait décidé. Mais il était bien trop heureux donc il ne chercha même pas à la rattraper. Il déclara aux Grands Corsaires qu'ils pouvaient se retirer. Il vit un soldat se précipiter vers lui alarmer et lui murmura des choses.

- QUOI ! VOUS ETES SERIEUX ?! hurla-t-il.

- Oui Amiral en chef, lui répondit le soldat.

- Amiral en chef, coupa un second soldat en arrivant, Arianne Newgate se dirige vers Marijoa.

Sengoku ne s'attendait pas à ce que Sabaody soit radié de la carte et encore moins à être la prochaine victime de ces démons. Sengoku rappela les Grands Corsaires et informa ses troupes de l'attaque imminente de la fille de Barbe Blanche.

Sengoku se précipita dehors et put voir Arianne s'approcher à toute allure, avec la ferme intention d'en découdre.

Il l'attendait de pied ferme. Les fantômes étaient ravis de voir les Grands Corsaires réunis. Quelle erreur, ils allaient leurs dérober leurs pouvoirs et ils regretteront amèrement de s'être rassemblés pour se battre.

Arianne se jeta sur Doflamingo.

- Il ne faut pas qu'elle vous touche ! hurla Sengoku.

Mihawk intervient, Arianne créa un sabre de glace et riposta :

- Tu as du mouron à te faire Œil de Faucon, on est quelques épéistes et sabreurs dans ce corps.

Mihawk garda son calme olympien et ne fut pas du tout impressionné par son adversaire, peut-être aurait-il dut, car Arianne n'était pas que rapide. Ils étaient plusieurs, chacun avait sa spécialité et combinés ensemble ils étaient bien plus fort, leur synergie était inébranlable. Après avoir désarmé Mihawk, Arianne ne s'occupa pas plus longtemps de son cas, son objectif c'était les fruits du démon et rien de plus.

Doflamingo essaya de trancher avec ses fils fins Arianne, mais étant logia et phœnix, la tâche se releva ardue. Arianne s'approcha de plus en plus du Corsaire qui décida d'en prendre le contrôle. Au même moment Arianne fit un sourire machiavélique, elle venait de le toucher.

- Un peu tard, imbécile.

Elle l'envoya valser et se tourna vers Kuma qu'elle immobilisa avec son nouveau pouvoir et n'eut aucun donc mal à le toucher.

- Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, ria Arianne en partant.

Les esprits jubilaient, ils possédaient deux nouveaux pouvoirs d'une grande importance.

- Avec celui de Doflamingo, ce sera facile de les soumettre. Nous nous approchons un peu plus de notre but.

Arianne ria, un rire glaçant, un rire inquiétant. Le monde entier entrait dans une ère de terreur !

* * *

Bien bien bien... ce chapitre est un des plus gais de l'histoire XD (Non je plaisante... quoi que...)


	5. Les tyrans contre l'humanité

Internet retrouvé !

Deux bêtas pour corriger cette fic... '-' oui la Deuxième est arrivée peu de temps après que j'ai publié le quatrième chapitre.

Bref ! J'ai de quoi vous faire tenir jusqu'au chapitre 16 maintenant qu'ils sont corrigés le 17ème est en route.

Encore désolé de l'attente pour les précédents chapitres, je pensais pas que ma première bêta arrêterait et que je sois obligée d'en rechercher d'autres.

Enfin le principal c'est de pouvoir publier et de vous lire ^^

* * *

Lara la guerir : QUOUA ! Pas de photo… snif ! ='( …. Heu… moi pas intéressée par trucs gores et violents…

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Les tyrans contre l'humanité**

Cela faisait quelques heures à peine qu'Arianne Newgate venait de dérober le fruit de Doflamingo et de Kuma qu'elle avait trouvé amusant de choisir comme air de jeux une île sous la protection de Barbe Blanche.

- Regardez bien, même ce vieux sénile ne peut rien faire.

Les habitant criaient et fuyaient dans tous les sens, tandis que leurs envahisseurs n'avaient aucun scrupule à mettre le feu à l'île toute entière. Et encore moins à la geler entièrement, même ses habitants. Arianne ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un rire dément.

- Je ne sais pas vous, mais je trouve ces poupées de glace très réalistes !

Arianne vit des bateaux de la Marine au loin.

- Pff… ils arrivent un peu tard.

Il y avait pas moins d'une dizaine de navire de guerre, qui sous le fléau ne purent que couler sans jamais atteindre l'île. Arianne multipliait ses coups et destitua une à une les îles sous la protection des Empereurs et de la Marine, les habitants avaient préféré se soumettre plutôt que de subir le même sort que ceux qui s'étaient retrouvés geler.

Arianne, où plutôt ses fantômes, se prélassait entourée de jeunes femmes tremblantes de peur, mais qui se pliaient aux ordres de ces derniers pour ne pas mourir.

- Toi ! Tu vas danser ! Et vous ramenez moi du vrai saké, celui-ci est immonde.

Il balança sa choppe avec violence sur une des jeunes femmes qui se retrouva aspergée d'alcool et qui en prime eu le malheur de gémir de douleur quand elle reçut la chope.

- Au lieu de geindre nettoies-moi ça ! aboya Arianne.

- O…oui.

- ET CESSES DE PLEURER ! JE DESTESTE LES PLEURNICHEUSES !

Arianne se leva et mit à terre cette dernière pour la maintenir au sol en plaçant son pied sur son dos.

- Cela devrait te calmer, dit-elle en montrant son index enflammé.

La pauvre jeune femme se retenait et ils la menacèrent de la bruler vive. Toutes les femmes baissèrent les yeux et n'osèrent intervenir ou dire quelque chose.

- Bien, maintenant danse ma jolie, s'exclama Arianne en se réinstallant confortablement sur sa chaise longue remplie de coussin.

- Je vous l'interdis, s'éleva une voix. Même le plus minable des escrimeurs vaut mieux que toi.

- Le meilleur escrimeur au monde, tu es venu pour te battre ? Je te conseille très amicalement de repartir, sinon ta réputation va en prendre un sacré coup. Je dirais même que tu pleurnicheras et que tu iras geindre dans les jupons de ta mère.

Mihawk ignora les propos qu'il entendait et s'arma de son sabre noir.

- Pff, je t'aurais prévenu.

Un combat s'engagea, les fantômes qui possédaient Arianne devaient reconnaître que Mihawk était de loin le plus endurant de ses ennemis.

- Tu n'es pas mauvais. Le fait que tu n'aies pas de fruit du démon fait que contrairement à ces idiots qui en ont mangé, tu as acquis ta technique de combat. Tu sais te battre sans, tandis que pour eux quand on leur ôte leurs pouvoirs, ou qu'on les a, c'est très facile de les vaincre.

Arianne se jeta sur Mihawk, qui esquiva et riposta l'attaque. Il n'était pas inquiet, ils allaient la battre.

Shanks le Roux surgit de nulle part et attaqua par derrière Arianne, seulement, un pic de glace vient se planter dans le ventre du Roux.

- Bande de lâches, vous tomberez vous aussi !

Arianne lança des perles de lumière sur Mihawk qui les évita, mais Arianne l'immobilisa avec le fruit de Doflamingo et l'escrimeur fut contraint d'encaisser les blessures.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers le Roux, qui resta immobile pour ne pas accentuer sa plaie.

- On va être gentil avec toi. Dis bien à ces idiots qui veulent nous arrêter, qu'il faudra faire mieux que ça.

Arianne partit de l'île d'un pas serein et calme. Ils venaient de mettre à terre les deux meilleurs sabreurs au monde.

Les ténèbres venaient de s'abattre depuis des semaines maintenant, alors que les fantômes n'étaient que plus forts. Le monde entier perdait peu à peu chaque bataille. A chaque fois de nouvelles stratégies qui n'aboutirent jamais.

Depuis quelques temps, ils n'avaient fait que voler de nouvelles aptitudes, les rendant presque invincible, presque car en effet quelqu'un les avait mis en difficulté.

La plus belle femme du monde. Ce n'étaient que des hommes, mais ils avaient suffi d'un seul esprit qui avait hurlé sur ses collègues pour être immunisé de son pouvoir de pétrification.

Boa Hancock avait bien essayé de recommencer, car elle était bien la seule à les avoir mis en difficulté, mais ils l'avaient touché et contre toute attente, ils la pétrifièrent. Même s'ils auraient aimé la laisser vivante, elle était plus plaisante.

Et personne ne pouvez la ramener, sauf l'Impératrice elle-même, ce qui était d'autant plus sadique.

Mais, depuis que ces tyrans avaient volés ce dernier pouvoir, Arianne se sentait affaiblie. Elle l'était tout le temps, mais là plus que de coutume, en plus elle ne cessait de tousser. Elle était morte de fatigue, elle se sentait si fiévreuse, ses jambes ne la soutenaient plus.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Pour ses tyrans la question était la même, mais pour l'un des esprits qui était médecin, le constat était accablant.

- Cette gamine n'a jamais eu une bonne santé. J'ai pu voir ses souvenirs et observer sa composition corporelle, ce n'est pas parce que nous n'éprouvons aucune fatigue que son corps est de même. Si nous voulons rester dans ce corps, il lui faut du repos et qu'il soit traité avant qu'elle ne meurt de fatigue.

- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu déclencher ça ?

- Le fait d'absorber, je pense, plusieurs fruits du démon en peu de temps l'a épuisé, ça doit être pour elle fatiguant.

- Ca veut dire qu'à l'avenir il va falloir ralentir… L'idée me plait guère, mais c'est la seule à pouvoir voir de fantôme et que nous avons pu posséder.

- Ouais, tant pis on se donne du temps de repos, on a pas mal avancé.

Les fantômes obtempérèrent et pour la population, ce n'était qu'une trêve de très courte durée. Arianne elle se sentait terriblement diminuée, elle commençait même à cracher du sang.

- Thatch, souffla Arianne, Thatch pitié, venez m'aider.

Elle toussa sans s'arrêter et vomit du sang. L'angoisse la gagna et bien loin dans l'horizon, les fleurs recommencèrent à geler et certaines à se faner.

- Thatch, Thatch, appela-t-elle avant de s'évanouir.

De plus en plus de fleurs fanèrent. Le commandant arriva et courra vers Arianne.

- Arianne ! Du sang… Arianne réveillez-vous. Arianne, que vous arrive-t-il ? Arianne.

La jeune femme finit par rouvrir les yeux.

- Vous êtes pâle.

- Je crois que je suis malade.

- Vous êtes brulante, ça ne m'arrange pas. Tant pis pour ma mission, j'ai donné des ordres en cas d'absence. Je vais rester avec vous jusqu'à votre rétablissement.

- Je ne veux pas vous ralentir.

Elle toussa de nouveau du sang.

- Votre santé d'abord !

Il la cala contre lui et enfouit ses doigts dans la longue chevelure de la demoiselle.

- Qu'est-ce que… vous faites ? demanda faiblement Arianne.

- Chut.

Il prit ses pulsations tout en effleurant la peau de son cou, créant chez Arianne une sensation agréable et étrange.

- Votre cœur bat vite, avez-vous mal quelque part ? dit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux noisette de la jeune femme.

Le fait d'avoir de la fièvre faisait qu'elle avait un teint rouge, ce qui masqua le rougissement de ses joues sous ce regard qui la détaillait tant.

Elle sentit qu'il resserrait leurs étreintes, son cœur accéléra.

- Allez-vous en…, murmura Arianne en le repoussant faiblement.

Elle se leva et marcha avec peine pour mettre de la distance entre eux.

- Certainement pas ! Vous n'êtes pas en état d'être seule, dit-il en la prenant comme une princesse.

- Non lâchez-moi.

- Vous vous épuisez à rester debout.

- Partez…. PARTEZ ! hurla-t-elle avant de tousser de nouveau du sang.

Elle se débattit et s'éloigna de nouveau.

- Non, s'entêta le commandant. Pour deux raisons, la première vous êtes malade et la deuxième qui est la plus importante….

Il la rattrapa sans peine et se planta devant elle. Il l'immobilisa de ses bras et souffla :

- Je crois bien être tombé sous votre charme. Je vous aime et vous ?

Elle se débattit et lui fit dos en tentant de partir, il la retient par son poignet.

- Pourquoi fuyez-vous ?

- Je ne fuis rien.

- Oh que si vous fuyez ! Vous me fuyez…. Vous m'aimez n'est-ce pas ? Vous venez de le comprendre et c'est pour ça que tout à l'heure vous m'avez demandé de partir, comprit Thatch.

- Non, vous vous trompez.

- Alors retournez-vous et dites-le moi dans les yeux, défia Thatch.

Arianne resta immobile, pétrifiée par la crainte et l'angoisse.

- Arianne, reprit plus doucement Thatch. Il ne t'arrivera rien si tu laisses parler ton cœur, tes pouvoirs ne t'envahiront pas.

En même temps qu'il dit ça, il l'enlaça et colla ses lèvres contre son cou. Arianne serra son cœur de ses mains. Elle luttait. Non, se disait-elle, dès qu'elle laissait ses sentiments l'envahirent ils…. Elle préféra les refouler et les ignorer.

Thatch lui continuait de l'embrasser plus intensément, ses mains caressèrent tout son corps. Deux sentiments contradictoires naissaient en elle, d'un elle voulait qu'il continue et de l'autre, il voulait qu'il arrête. Elle ne voulait pas que ses sentiments l'envahissent et que ses pouvoirs soient incontrôlables.

- Arrêtez, dit-elle.

Au loin les fleurs devinrent cendres.

- Je ne vous aime pas ! dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Thatch ne sut lire le visage d'Arianne, soit elle venait soit de revêtir un masque, soit… elle disait la vérité.

- Partez et ne revenez pas ! Allez-vous-en ! tonna Arianne.

- Très bien, je suis désolé, murmura Thatch.

Il disparut, Arianne se retourna, s'effondra au sol et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Comme elle aurait tant voulu ne pas lui mentir, mais elle avait peur, peur que ses mains, son corps deviennent de flammes, de glace ou que savait-elle.

Non, c'était impossible. Quand elle laissait ses sentiments s'exprimer, c'était pire. Il fallait qu'elle les refoule en elle, même si ça lui faisait mal. Il le fallait.

Comme elle souffrait, son cœur se consumait, tout comme les fleurs, et ce fléau envahissait le rêve où elle se trouvait. La glace se fit plus épaisse à mesure qu'Arianne pleurait et broyait du noir.

La température chuta brutalement, Arianne se mit à grelotter et à relever la tête. Il commençait à neiger.

- Non pas encore, paniqua Arianne.

Elle croyait que ses pouvoirs venaient de s'activer, alors que c'était ses sentiments et sa santé. La panique et l'angoisse reprirent pour la première fois violement Arianne et là ses pouvoirs s'activèrent et aggravèrent la situation.

En effet une tempête de neige prit forme.

- Non, non, non, pas ça, calmes-toi Arianne, contrôle tes peurs et tes émotions, tu vas y arriver.

Elle essaya de résorber la tempête qui au contraire s'aggrava.

- Oh non, non, non !

- Arianne ! entendit-elle.

La tempête de neige se figea. Au loin, elle vit une lueur verte qui s'éteignit tout d'un coup.

C'était une voix de femme, mais qu'elle ne connaissait pas qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Qui est-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ? Il y a quelqu'un ?

La présence semblait avoir disparu, ce qu'Arianne observa c'est que la tempête était toujours figée, mais pour combien de temps ?

Cette voix était douce, mais qui était-ce ? Pas sa mère, elle ne voyait pas qui. La fatigue la rattrapa, elle toussa et rendit plus de sang que précédemment. Elle perdit connaissance, la présence réapparut.

- Il va falloir te battre, murmura la voix douce.

Elle posa une main sur le front de la jeune femme.

- Tu peux y arriver.

Pendant ce temps, une guerre venait de débuter entre les plus grandes puissances du monde et les esprits du mal !

Ils n'avaient aucun mal à stopper les attaques des marines ou des pirates.

- C'est tout ce que vous savez faire ? Je m'attendais à mieux, se moqua Arianne.

Elle fit trembler la terre d'une violence extrême, avant de faire naitre une pluie de magma. Aokiji gela autant qu'il pouvait ces blocs de lave. Ace et Akainu unirent leurs pouvoirs pour maitriser cette pluie ardente.

- Pathétique, ria Arianne, vous ferez mieux de vous mettre à genoux, sinon c'est très simple vous finirez comme Sabaody.

Arianne ria d'un rire machiavélique et tellement inhumain. Adrianna fonça vers sa fille sous sa forme de poussière d'or.

- LIBEREZ MA FILLE !

- Tu rêves, répondirent les esprits en donnant un coup de jambe à Adrianna qui retomba dans les bras de Barbe Blanche.

Tout le monde se jeta en même temps sur Arianne qui se moqua de cette pitoyable attaque qui balaya sans peine soldats et pirates.

- Vous ne pouvez pas nous vaincre, NOUS SOMMES INVINCIBLES !

- Hé toi gamine, ce n'est pas toi qui gouverneras le monde, mais moi.

Arianne se tourna et vit un gros homme, les cheveux emmêlés avec des dents manquantes, et surtout avec un fruit du démon, Marshall D Teach.

Barbe Blanche et ses hommes enrageaient de le voir, ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'occuper de lui, car le corps de la jeune femme se dirigea vers Barbe Noire, esquiva ses attaques et le frappa en pleine figure lui appauvrissant sa dentition déjà peu fournie avant de l'envoyer valser vers l'horizon bien loin du combat.

- Pff pitoyable, c'est moi qui régnerai et non on ne partagera pas. Personne ne peut nous vaincre.

- T'ES SUR DE CA ?

- Encore toi ? s'exclamérent les fantômes démoniaques.

Les mages virent le fantôme du commandant Thatch et invoquèrent leur cercle d'incantation permettant à toutes personnes de voir les autres esprits et les entendre.

- Oui c'est encore moi et je compte bien libérer Arianne !

- Ah oui ? Comment ? J'aimerai bien voir ça.

- Je ne suis pas venus seul ! répliqua le commandant.

Une flopé de lumière apparurent avant de se changer en fantôme, il y avait parmi eux Gol D Roger et Portgas D Rouge.

- J'ai demandé à mes frères qui reposaient en paix de m'aider et à tous ceux que j'ai pu croiser. On ne peut peut-être pas vous battre, mais nous sommes des fantômes nous ! EN AVANT !

- Pathétique, soupira Arianne pas impressionnée.

Arianne attaqua, Gol D Roger para avec ses lames les flammes et là les fantômes entrèrent en Arianne. Tous les esprits chassèrent les mauvais les faisant sortir de force du corps de la jeune femme.

Chaque fantôme maintenait fermement un des tyrans.

Puis la fille de Barbe Blanche s'éveilla pour la première fois.

- Je suis libre, murmura-t-elle.

Elle vit qu'elle flottait au-dessus du vide, puis une douleur écrasante se fit ressentir au niveau de sa poitrine.

- Arianne ne refoulez pas vos émotions, hurla Théclys. Elle n'écoute pas, MAGES EN FORMATION !

Arianne se retenait, elle se tenait la tête, en hurlant, tous ces fruits du démon ça allait la tuer. Elle se retenait, ses mains, ses cheveux, sa peau tout laissa échapper la puissance désastreuse des fruits du démon.

Les mages eurent juste le temps de dresser un dôme qui isola Arianne pour que personne ne soit blessé. La pauvre Jupiter hurla de douleur avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.

Son corps tomba dans l'océan, sa lévitation s'étant arrêté au moment où elle perdit connaissance. Vista sauta aussitôt pour la repêcher et plongea.

- Arianne il faut résister, murmura la voix féminine.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Arianne résistes….

- Je ne veux pas… je veux mourir tranquille, ne plus souffrir.

- Arianne résistes, le bonheur ouvre ses portes, il faut lutter.

Vista attrapa Arianne inconsciente. Aucune bulle d'air ne sortait d'elle, ses poumons étaient remplit d'eau. L'épéiste s'empressa de remonter à la surface et Marco les aida à remonter. C'est Théclys qui intervient en faisant sortir l'eau des poumons de la jeune femme.

- Il faut l'emmener d'urgence en terre sainte ou elle ne survivra pas ! RETROUVEZ TOUT CEUX DONT ELLE A LES POUVOIRS ! lança-t-il à ses hommes.

Les autres mages se dispersèrent et Barbe Blanche prit dans ses bras sa fille.

- Pourquoi sa peau est grise ? demanda Adrianna affolée.

- Sa santé est tout sauf bonne ! Je l'emmène en terre sainte maintenant, accrochez-vous.

Son sceptre frappa Arianne et ses parents et ils furent téléportés dans un lieu inconnu. Théclys s'avança vers ce qui ressemblait être un temple. Une immense porte leur barrait la route, le mage l'ouvrit et ils entrèrent.

- Il va falloir courir, car, à partir de maintenant, je ne peux utiliser la téléportation. C'est pour éviter qu'on nous force à utiliser ce sort pour violer cet endroit.

Barbe Blanche suivit le mage qui vola vite pour ouvrir une à une chaque porte gardiennes des lieux.

- Pour libérer votre fille de ses pouvoirs, le principe est simple. J'espère juste qu'elle ne va pas nous claquer entre les doigts.

Théclys fit apparaître une pierre qui émettait une faible lueur.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Adrianna.

- Cette pierre illustre l'énergie vitale de votre fille et elle est très faible. Plus sa lumière est faible plus c'est mauvais signe.

Thatch les accompagnait, ils ignorèrent sa présence et le commandant entra dans le corps d'Arianne.

Il vit la tempête de neige et un corps qui commençait à être enseveli. L'homme aux cheveux coiffé en banane dégagea Arianne qui grelottait de froid et la mit contre lui. La neige sembla devenir vivante, des pics de glace se formèrent et se jetèrent sur Thatch et sa belle.

- Elle en a assez subit, maintenant laissez-là ! claqua Thatch en parlant à la neige.

Il fusilla du regard la tempête de neige qui semblait l'ignorer ou se moquer de lui.

- J'AI DIS ASSEZ !

La tempête cessa, d'un coup.

- J'ai… froid..., grelotta la jeune femme.

- Attends.

Thatch retira sa chemise et s'allongea sur la jeune femme. Il mit sa chemise au-dessus de sa tête et de celle d'Arianne pour la protéger du froid et il la frictionna autant que possible.

- Maintenant réchauffes-toi.

- Je… suis… dé…so...lée.

- Chut économise tes forces.

- Il…est…trop…tard….

- Non, il n'est jamais trop tard.

- Je… n'ai… plus…de…force.

- Alors tais-toi.

- Thatch…avant…de…mourir….

- Ne dis pas de sottise !

- Thatch…je…t'aime.

Elle l'attira à elle avec ses dernières forces pour l'embrasser avant de retomber, inerte. Au même moment, la pierre qui indiquait à Théclys et à ses parents son état de santé s'éteignit.

- C'est trop tard… votre fille…

- NON PAS MON BEBE !

Adrianna se jeta sur le corps de sa fille, en larmes.

Thatch tenait contre lui Arianne. Loin dans l'horizon, une voix murmura :

- Arianne, ce lieu te représente, ainsi que ton humeur. La glace représente le désespoir et pourtant… tu viens de te battre non pas contre tes pouvoirs, mais contre toi-même, enfin….

La pierre s'illumina de nouveau et fut comme entourée d'un feu ardent vert amande. Théclys toucha la tête d'Arianne pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

- Elle est encore en vie ! A la dernière seconde, elle a été sincère avec ses sentiments et c'est ce qu'il l'a sauvé ! Ne perdons plus une seconde, nous n'aurons pas de deuxième chance !

Théclys abattit son sceptre devant une nouvelle porte pendant que les parents courraient pour le suivre et là un autre mage apparut. Ils volèrent ensemble vers une énième porte.

- C'est Jupiter, elle rejette ses pouvoirs. Il faut la destituer immédiatement de son statut de gardienne des territoires terrestres ! C'est son souhait.

- Soit, je vous ouvre la dernière porte sacré.

Quand elle fut enfin ouverte, il était dans une salle immense faite entièrement de pierre avec un autel de cristal en son centre.

- Posez immédiatement votre fille sur l'autel !

Barbe Blanche obéit et l'autel de cristal s'anima. Des liens de cristal s'élevèrent et agrippèrent Arianne de part et d'autre.

- N'ayez crainte, cet autel permet à votre fille de ne plus perdre d'énergie. Cet autel va être comme un autre organe de votre fille, il va lui restaurer ses forces. On ne pourra pas lui ôter ses pouvoirs si son énergie n'est pas revenu à la normal.

Théclys et le deuxième fantôme tracèrent un gigantesque cercle d'incantation avec leurs sceptres, puis ils firent quatre cercles bien plus petits à l'extérieur du cercle d'incantation et à égale distance les uns des autres.

- Oh mages des temps anciens, revenez pour sauver la princesse Jupiter !

Tous les fantômes apparurent et quatre d'entre eux s'avancèrent. L'un commença :

- J'appelle l'eau des sources sacrées, s'exclama-t-il avant de frapper le sol de son sceptre.

Dans l'un des petits cercles tracés de l'eau jaillit pour former un pilier fait d'eau liquide. Ce pilier projeta une lumière bleuté qui se dirigea vers l'autel. Le deuxième esprit poursuivit :

- J'appelle le feu des étoiles sacrées !

Il fit comme le premier et un pilier de feu naquit et envoya une lumière rouge.

- J'appelle la terre des territoires sacrés !

- J'appelle le vent des tempêtes sacrées !

Pour le vent un pilier translucide et constitué de fine poussières brillantes à la lumière se distingua, les quatre éléments étaient connectés à l'autel.

- Votre fille va voir ses forces revenir. Ecartez-vous.

Théclys frappa le sol et le cercle d'incantation s'activa. Un dôme rosâtre se dressa au-dessus de la jeune endormie.

- Nous pouvons commencer. Il faut réunir de gré ou de force ceux dont elle a récupéré les pouvoirs, continua Théclys.

Les mages se regardèrent et levèrent leurs sceptres. Des personnes apparurent et furent immédiatement emprisonner dans un cylindre rose magique pour les empêcher de s'échapper. De ces cylindres naquit un lien qui se relia avec le dôme où se trouvait Arianne, autant dire que les esprits qui l'avaient possédé avaient cumulé une belle collection.

- Ces liens représentent tous les pouvoirs acquis par Arianne. Il va falloir attendre que son énergie se restaure encore pour que nous lui expliquions comment elle doit faire.

Tous les mages levèrent leurs sceptres et chacun donna une part d'énergie à Arianne, ce qui entraîna que le teint de cette dernière devint de moins en moins gris.

Les piliers des éléments continuèrent leur travail et, au bout de longues minutes, ils disparurent. Les liens de cristal qui retenaient Arianne disparurent eux aussi. La jeune femme se retrouva allonger sur l'autel avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de revenir à elle.

Elle serra aussitôt sa poitrine.

- Arianne écoutez-moi, ne retenez pas vos sentiments.

- Si je ne le fais pas, c'est pire !

- Lâchez enfin prise. Ce dôme qui vous entoure ne craint pas vos pouvoirs, il résistera. Laissez vos sentiments s'exprimer, c'est ce qui vous bloque depuis le début dans la maitrise de ses pouvoirs.

- J'ai déjà essayé, hurla Arianne, j'ai laissé autrefois mes sentiments parler et ça n'a pas marché !

- Parce qu'une partie de vous, inconsciente, retenait encore vos pouvoirs. Vous n'avez jamais lâchez prise, car vous aviez peur, sauf quand vous avez dit à quelqu'un vos sentiments.

Arianne le regarda, il savait pour Thatch, mais comment ?

- Arianne laissez votre âme tourmentée s'exprimer enfin.

- Non…

Arianne resta bloquée sur l'idée et l'image de ses échecs ne cessèrent de défiler dans sa tête.

- Arianne écoutes-le, conseilla Adrianna. Tu ne risques rien.

- Non… je ne peux pas….

- A cause de toi nos familles n'ont plus d'endroit où dormir, hua un homme.

- Pour tout détruire tu peux, mais pour réparer tes conneries tu ne veux pas !

- Je… je n'ai… jamais voulu ça ! se justifia Arianne.

La jeune femme recula, alors que ses agresseurs se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux à la huer. Elle mit ses mains sur ses oreilles et ne cessait de murmurer « qu'elle ne voulait pas ».

Ceux qui la soutenaient, elle ne les entendait pas, trop focalisée sur ceux qui l'accusaient.

Les ténèbres recouvrirent peu à peu l'intérieur du dôme, engloutissant la jeune femme.

- Arianne suit leurs conseils, murmura la voix qui se faisait de plus en plus lointaine et effacée.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Ne m'abandonnez pas !

Arianne ne cessait de pleurer.

- Je suis toute seule, allez-vous en, s'exclama la jeune femme en désignant les ténèbres.

Elles s'épaissirent. Elle se voyait, mais plus ses jambes, depuis que les ténèbres s'étaient intensifiés.

- Toute seule je n'y arriverai jamais.

- Tu n'es pas seule Arianne, souffla Thatch en sortant de son corps.

- Thatch….

- Tu avais oublié que j'étais en toi ? Arianne laisses tes sentiments s'exprimer. Tu les as entendus, même si tes pouvoirs se déchainent, ils ne blesseront personne.

- Non, je ne peux pas, j'ai peur…, je suis désolée j'aimerai avoir ce courage.

- La peur est la sœur du courage, sans peur comment naitrait le courage ? Arianne, en laissant ton cœur parler, n'oublie pas que tu seras enfin libérer de tes pouvoirs. Ces mages vont te dire quoi faire pour que tu n'en aies plus aucun, ne l'oublie pas.

- J'ai peur, dit-elle.

Elle accepta intérieurement et sa respiration se fit plus saccadée. Elle sentait les fruits du démon la submerger. La jeune femme trembla mais faisait tout pour ne pas les retenir.

Ils se déchainèrent, mais les ténèbres s'étaient dissipées.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? demanda Arianne une fois que ses pouvoirs se furent calmés.

Théclys sourit soulagé. Arianne tremblait, elle avait peur, mais elle voulait en finir. Elle voulait que ses tourments cessent.

* * *

Je vous rassure ^w^ Arianne n'en a pas finit d'en baver…

Oui, oui c'est senser vous rassurer...

Un commentaire ?


End file.
